Posibilidades
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: El destino no está escrito, con cada acción o decisión se va labrando. Las posibilidades son infinitas, un pequeño cambio podría cambiar la realidad como la conocemos ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kikyou hubiera sobrevivido? Un fic que muestra una de estas posibilidades y de lo que pudo ser.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo soy fan de su trabajo y una escritora más de este sitio. Bien, ya hice el disclaimer así que no debo preocuparme por posibles represalias, demandas legales o miradas amenazantes.

Este fic se encuentra basado en los capítulos 147 y 148 del anime Inuyasha, con la diferencia de que Kikyou no muere. Es una historia alternativa en la que trato de mostrar como hubiera sido la vida de esta pareja. Tratara de ser lo más apegada al anime, como el título lo dice, son posibilidades, ojala lo disfruten.

…..

**Posibilidades**

**Capítulo 1: La primera vez que te vi**

Él no era un demonio, su madre era humana, por sus venas corría esa misma sangre. Su madre, la princesa Izayoi, una gran mujer sin lugar a dudas, ella era todo lo que tenía, un gran apoyo durante su infancia. Fue difícil vivir en una aldea humana cuando la sangre de demonio también corría por sus venas pero al menos la tenía a ella. Tampoco era un humano, su padre había sido un demonio y no cualquiera, el gran Inu no Taishō, uno de los más grandes Yokai.

No era ninguno de los dos y sin embargo era ambos. Rechazado por ambas partes sin encontrar a la cual pertenecer. Sabía que no era el único pero no había visto a otros que compartieran su condición. Odiaba ser tratado como tal y si algún demonio se atrevía a desafiarlo él no rechazaría el desafío, con sus garras de acero acababa con ellos.

Él era rebelde, con un carácter difícil e impulsivo. Quería poder, ser más fuerte, más poderoso. Para poder superar a su padre y a su hermano mayor, el temido Sesshomaru, demostrar que a pesar de ser un hibrido eso no era ningún inconveniente.

Su actitud era la de un adolescente a pesar de tener más de cien años. Desde que murió su madre tuvo que aprender a valerse por sí mismo, había perdido la única compañía que tenía, para sobrevivir debía ser fuerte, de lo contrario podría ser exterminado.

Quería ser más fuerte, un demonio completo pues odiaba su apariencia débil cada Luna Nueva. Pero él no buscaba la perla de Shikon, ignoraba de su existencia. No buscaba a Kikyou y sin embargo la encontró.

En ocasiones deseaba ser un demonio, estaba cansado de ser rechazado. Ser más fuerte, ser más poderoso era lo que buscaba. Era lo que consideraba su alternativa para poder encontrar un lugar al que pertenecer. Y al transcurrir el tiempo llegó a ver a la soledad como su aliada pues era lo único que conocía.

Cada luna nueva sufría las consecuencias de su condición de hibrido, perdía sus poderes y era un humano. Podría intentar encajar con los humanos pero no podía permitírselo, si descubrían su secreto muchos demonios aprovecharían esa vulnerabilidad para poder atacarlo.

En esos momentos debía buscar un refugio. Odiaba huir pero no tenía otra opción. No odiaba a su madre pero sí su condición de hibrido. Quería ser fuerte, no dejarse humillar por nadie. Pero las noches de Luna Nueva no eran sus mejores momentos.

Ella era humana pero no una mujer ordinaria. Su poder espiritual había hecho de ella una gran sacerdotisa. Solía ser calmada, trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos, porque estos podían ser una debilidad. Como sacerdotisa había varios demonios que no dudarían en acabar con ella y tenía una hermana a la que debía proteger.

Era admirada y querida por muchos. Disfrutaba el ver a los niños felices y no pedía nada a cambio de sus labores como sacerdotisa. No creía en el amor ni pretendía enamorarse. Ella no era una mujer normal y lo sabía. No podría tener una vida tranquila como las otras mujeres de la aldea.

Mientras ellas cubrían sus labios de carmín, ella sostenía su arco y lo usaba para exterminar demonios. No se quejaba, lo aceptaba como su destino ¿Cómo podría amar? ¿Quién podría amarla? Una mujer forjada en la batalla era difícil de amar porque causaba temor. Algo que había aceptado.

Cuando recibió la perla de Shikon supo la gran responsabilidad que cargaba, más demonios la buscarían, ansiosos por poseer ese gran poder. Debería ser más fuerte si quisiera sobrevivir, si quería poder cumplir con su deber.

Había alguien que quería esa responsabilidad, Tsubaki, una sacerdotisa que la había acompañado en sus entrenamientos. La considera débil y tenía la sensación de que la había maldecido, algo a que poco le interesaba. No sentía motivos para preocuparse, ya había asimilado que el amor no era parte de su vida y que nunca lo sería.

Los exterminadores habían confiado en ella y debía aceptar esa responsabilidad. Sería difícil pero ser sacerdotisa también lo era, sol era una tarea más, un aumento en sus preocupaciones y en lo que normalmente hacía.

En ocasiones deseaba ser una mujer ordinaria, poder vivir una vida ordinaria. Pero no podía, no conocía una forma de dejar su trabajo como sacerdotisa ni de romper su destino. Si encontrara una forma ella la tomaría sin dudar, sonaba egoísta pero es que había sacrificado tanto de sí misma que ahora estaba cansada.

La primera vez que la vio fue en luna nueva, él buscaba un refugio. Fue el olor a sangre lo que lo llevó hasta ella. Era una humana, muy diferente a las que conocía. Lucía herida pero aún así se animo a desafiarle. No podría decir que era valentía pues ya tenía su forma humana, solo que había logrado encontrar su presencia a pesar de permanecer oculto.

Ella preguntó por la perla de Shikon y él le hizo saber que no le interesaba, incluso que desconocía sobre su existencia. A ella poco pareció importarle su respuesta, solo le advirtió el que no se acercara a la perla.

_ Si nunca has oído de ella da lo mismo, si valoras en algo tu vida, debes mantenerte alejado de mí.

Ella lucía desafiante pero no había logrado intimidarlo. El que perdiera sus poderes de demonio no quería decir que se convirtiera en alguien asustadizo. No lo era y nunca lo sería, él era orgulloso y de carácter fuerte.

Se alejó pero a los pocos metros cayó. Las consecuencias de su enfrentamiento se hacían presentes, ella cayó, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse. No pudo evitar correr hasta su lado, movido por la curiosidad. Ella no dijo nada ¿acaso no le temía? Debía saber que un demonio no tendría remordimientos en matarla, más al tratarse de una sacerdotisa.

No lo entendía. Estaba débil, herida y aún así lo desafiaba. No sabía si era una mujer valiente o sencillamente estúpida. Sea lo que sea eso le parecía admirable, aunque esto era algo que jamás diría en voz alta.

Le había dicho que se mantuviera alejado de ella pero no la escuchó. La vio caer y se acercó a ella. No le importaron sus palabras ni el hecho de que pudiera mojarse. La primera vez que la vio era de noche, comenzó a llover poco después. No era precisamente una noche para el romance.

La primera vez que la vio ella causó curiosidad en él. Era diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido y no lograba entenderla. Era humana, su sangre la delataba pero no parecía temerle. Podría ser por el hecho de ser sacerdotisa o quizás que era diferente.

_ ¿Qué clase de sacerdotisa es esta? _ se preguntó antes de verse obligado a retirarse.

Varios humanos habían ido a buscarla y la llamaban por su nombre. En su actual condición lo último que deseaba era tener cualquier tipo de confrontamiento innesario. La vida le había enseñado a no confiar en los humanos, que demonios y humanos no se relacionaban pero que tenían algo en común, el desprecio por los híbridos.

Escuchó a la mujer ciempiés hablando de la perla, de cómo la necesitaba para incrementar sus poderes. Sonaba interesante y la quería. Rápidamente a su mente llegó el recuerdo de esa sacerdotisa, su apariencia frágil.

_ Creo que la han llamado Kikyou.

La primera vez que lo vio él permanecía oculto tras un árbol. Ella acaba de enfrentarse a un demonio y lo había vencido. Se encontraba cansada y herida pero no se mostraría débil, no podía permitírselo. Le hizo saber que conocía sobre su ubicación, no quería esperar más, no le gustaba sentirse vigilada.

Le preguntó por la perla de Shikon, muchos de los demonios que la buscaban querían esa perla. Iban tras la esperanza de ver sus poderes incrementados y ella no podía permitir que cayera en las manos equivocadas. Midoriko había luchado hasta el final contra los demonios y ella como sacerdotisa continuaría con su legado.

La primera vez que lo vio notó que su apariencia era la de un humano pero eso no la despistó, ella reconoció su naturaleza demoniaca y le hizo frente. Si quería la perla de Shikon ella no se lo haría tan sencillo.

Él parecía no estar interesado en la perla, de hecho parecía desconocer sobre ella. No le importaba, de hecho mejor para ella. No se encontraba en condiciones para luchar y no se fiaría de las apariencias.

_ ¿La perla de Shikon? ¿Qué se supone qué es eso?

No llamó su atención, solo era un demonio más, uno de esos con los que se enfrentaba a diario. Se retiró rápidamente o al menos lo intentó, su cuerpo no resistió y se calló. No podría levantarse.

Rápidamente se recriminó por su debilidad. Podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para ese demonio de atacarla, podría estar mintiendo sobre sus intenciones. Pero ella nada podría hacer. Ella debería estar en la aldea, junto a su hermana Kaede, pero era probable que no regresara y ella se preocupara.

Incluso si él no mintiera y no intentara nada se encontraba vulnerable. Podría aparecer un demonio y atacarla que ella no podría defenderse. Él se acercó a ella pero no la atacó. La miraba de manera interrogante y lo escuchó hablar.

_ ¿Qué clase de sacerdotisa es esta?

Poco después escuchó a los aldeanos llamarla, entre ellos reconoció a su hermana menor, parecía preocupada ¿Tanto se había tardado? No pensó que se preocuparan tanto como para buscarla. Era algo normal pues vivían en una época llena de peligros y en su caso era mayor aún por la joya que protegía.

Su hermana fue la primera en llegar a su lado. La levantó del suelo e inmediatamente preguntó por su estado, se notaba preocupada. Pero no le respondió, en ese momento sus pensamientos estaban junto a ese híbrido.

_ Ha decidido no matarme, debe ser mi noche de suerte.


	2. Temores

Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahasi, ella es dueña de todos los derechos. Yo solo escribo este fic por entretenimiento y amor a este gran anime/ manga.

De momento profundizare en la relación de estos dos, en lo que pasó antes de que Naraku apareciera, serán unos pocos capítulos.

…

**Capítulo 2: Temores**

La siguiente vez que la vio ya tenía sus poderes, ella no pareció reconocerlo pero sí identificó su voz, era normal pues mantenía su apariencia humana y se encontraba en las sombras. No tardó en recordarlo.

_ Ya lo recuerdo, tú eres el que se ocultaba entre las sombras anoche.

_ Cállate, tú solo dame esa perla.

Intentó arrebatarle la perla de Shikon por la fuerza pero ella lo detuvo con facilidad. Con unas cuantas flechas logró inmovilizarlo. No solo eso, también adivinó sus intenciones, eso era molesto.

_ Ya decía yo que había notado un aura diferente en ti, solo eres un hibrido y con la perla de Shikon podrías convertirte en un demonio puro ¿llegarías tan lejos para encontrar tu lugar en el mundo? ¿Crees que ese es el verdadero poder?

Aquello le molesto y no tardó en hacerle saber sus planes. Ser el demonio más poderoso y acabar con ella. Kikyou se mostró incrédula y le habló de purificar la perla. Pero él no se iba a quedar callado.

_ Apestas a sangre de demonio.

_ Mantente alejado de mí si no quieres que te mate, no habrá una tercera oportunidad.

Lo dejó en aquel árbol pero no le importó. Podría librarse fácilmente. No lo había asustado, buscaría esa perla, el olor que ella emanaba le ayudaría a encontrarla. Cuando volvió a verla, ella regresaba a su casa junto a su hermana Kaede, acababa de exterminar a un demonio y no lucía cansada. Le exigió nuevamente la perla. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Antes de pelear le advirtió que sacara a la niña. Quería acabar con eso cuanto antes y obtener esa perla para finalmente ser un demonio. Kikyou acepto y le ordenó a Kaede ocultarse, la niña lucía asustada pero igualmente obedeció.

_ Una sacerdotisa que camina por un camino teñido de sangre.

_ Un ser que no es humano ni demonio, un patético hibrido que busca un lugar en este mundo. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte ¿por qué no me mataste esa noche? Hubiera sido fácil tomando en cuenta mi estado.

_ Yo no juego sucio, por eso no es mi estilo.

Ninguno de los dos bajó la guardia. Ambos estaban dispuestos a atacar ante el menor descuido del otro. Ella río incrédula y volvió a preguntar. Quería conocer su nombre y esa fue su pregunta.

_ Deja de llamarme hibrido_ gritó molesto.

_ Dime tu nombre y entonces no volveré a llamarte hibrido.

_ Me llamó Inuyasha.

Él intentó atacarla y nuevamente lo dejó clavado al árbol. Inuyasha estaba molesto y le preguntó porqué no lo mataba directamente. Ella no respondió, solo repitió su advertencia y le dijo que no quería gastar más flechas.

A partir de ese día ella comenzó a visitar el río con más frecuencia. Hasta que un día él apareció, observando desde atrás. Quizás ese fue el día en que ese sentimiento surgió entre ambos.

Cierto día la mujer ciempiés regresó, intentó tomar a Kaede como rehén y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por la intervención de Inuyasha quien aseguraba que solo deseaba tener la perla. Kaede no le creyó, porque no intentó secuestrarla. Era una niña pero no era tonta.

Kikyou notó cierto poder demoniaco en el cadáver de la mujer ciempiés y ordenó que lo lanzaran a través del pozo, esperando alejarla de la perla de Shikon, creyendo que a ese lugar nunca llegaría. Estaba equivocada.

Inuyasha continuó buscando a Kikyou pero esta vez ella no lo retó. Lo invitó a sentarse a su lado. Hablaron tranquilamente sin intensiones de asesinarse en el proceso. Era su forma de agradecerle por salvar a su hermana y se lo hizo saber.

_ Inuyasha ¿tú cómo me ves? ¿Te parezco humana?

Él lucía confundido y no dejó su actitud a la defensiva. Esa sacerdotisa actuaba de manera extraña, haciendo preguntas extrañas. Aquella mujer se mostraba vulnerable frente a él, contándole sus temores y aceptando que no podía matarlo.

Él era un hibrido y aún así confiaba en él. Podría matarla, quería la perla de Shikon pero aún así se sentía en confianza, que podía ser vulnerable, se sentía segura. Algo había cambiado entre ellos.

_ ¿Eso es una excusa? No va contigo.

_ Supongo que tienes razón, no soy así.

Ella se retiró del lugar, callando sus palabras ¿Acaso así se sentía estar enamorada? ¿Se estaba volviendo más mujer. No lo sabía pero no le molestaba, aquel sentimiento que tomaba lugar en su pecho era agradable y cálido. Sin embargo él la detuvo.

_ Kikyou, vuelve aquí mañana

Lucía sonrojado y serio. No parecía dispuesto a retractar sus palabras. Le dijo que quería darle algo y ella respondió que deseaba hacer lo mismo. Inuyasha creyó que se trataba de la perla.

En su casa tomó unas piedras especiales y con ellas le hizo un collar. Sabía que no era noble de su parte pero quería protegerlo. Conociendo el carácter impulsivo de Inuyasha sabía que se metería en problemas y esta era la única forma que conocía para evitarlo. Su hermana la miraba interrogante pero no reparó en ella, buscaba las palabras indicadas para usarlo. Ella era feliz. Recordó la maldición de Tsubaki pero no le importó, no lo consideró algo digno de preocupación. Un error que pagaría en el futuro.

Inuyasha le extendió lo que le había prometido. Era pequeño y a simple vista carente de valor pero en realidad era invaluable. Un obsequió de su madre humana y uno de los pocos recuerdos que conservaba de ella.

_ Esto debe significar mucho para ti.

_ No te preocupes por eso, mi ropa de rata de fuego es muy útil y es todo lo que necesito.

_ Lo siento mucho, no lo sabía y la estropee muchas veces con mis flechas_ le dijo a la vez que sostenía la manga, realmente lo sentía.

_ No te preocupes por eso, por cierto ¿qué era eso que querías darme, vamos dámelo.

_ Lo siento, me lo he olvidado_ mintió, ya no estaba segura de su regalo. Comenzaba a creer que lo había juzgado mal.

Kikyou nunca había sido una mujer vanidosa, no se preocupaba por vanidades. Sin embargo esa noche cubrió sus labios de carmín, lucía hermosa. Sin embargo había algo de tristeza en sus ojos. Amaba a Inuyasha pero él era un hibrido y ella una sacerdotisa ¿les permitiría el destino estar juntos? No lo sabía. Tenía tantos temores, nunca creyó que el amor fuera tan complicado.

Había decidido invitarlo a la aldea, el que la acompañara a jugar con los niños, deseaba poder sanar las heridas de su corazón. Los niños lucían felices y él, no quiso unirse, ni siquiera bajarse del árbol pero tampoco lucía molesto. Aquello era un comienzo.

Quizás fue un error cuidar de Omigumo o tal vez fue el no contárselo a Inuyasha. Ella temía que se lo tomara a mal pues sabía lo posesivo y celoso que podía llegar a ser. Además no era algo que le interesara

Recordaba cuando visitaron una isla donde humanos y demonios convivían en armonía, donde había otros híbridos como él. Al final aquel viaje no había resultado como esperaban e Inuyasha terminó con una marca extraña en su espalda pero eso no evitó que siguiera acompañándola en sus viajes y en su cumplimiento en el deber como sacerdotisa. Día a día se conocían más.

Con el paso del tiempo los temores de Kikyou crecían. Amaba a Inuyasha pero comprendía lo que implicaba esa relación. Ninguno de los dos era libre para amarse. Fue en ese momento que una idea cruzo por su mente ¿Y si él se volvía humano? Podía ser egoísta pero le parecía la opción perfecta.

Podría purificar la perla y darle un lugar a Inuyasha. Pero primero debería estar segura de que aceptaba, no quería obligarlo a nada. Era el futuro de ambos que estaba en juego.

Cuando le pidieron que exorcizara a un demonio de otro país le pidió que la acompañara. El viaje podría ser peligroso y necesitaría de él. Inuyasha aceptó pero le hizo saber que le costaría caro.

Las condiciones del lugar eran difíciles, la tormenta de nieve hacía difícil avanzar. Juntos era un gran equipo y podían enfrentarse a cualquiera, mientras permanecieran juntos y no en contra. En su ausencia había encargado a Kaede cuidar de Onigumo, la única que conocía su secreto.

Kaede sentía aversión por ese hombre y se lo hizo saber a su hermana mayor. Pero Kikyou ignoró sus temores, ella era demasiado amable y no estaba dispuesta a darle la espalda a alguien que tanto la necesitaba.

Pronto los temores de Kikyou se hicieron presentes. La sacerdotisa Tsubaki regresó y con ello el temor a la maldición. Ella le hizo saber que sabía sobre el amor que sentía por Inuyasha y admitió el haber enviado varios demonios hasta ella. Aseguraba poder vencerla.

No fue difícil poder derrotarla, cuando Tsubaki envió a su serpiente, la devolvió con un golpe de arco provocando que esta impactara contra su rostro. Kikyou le perdonó la vida y eso la hizo enfurecer aún más.

Al regresar a la aldea la encontró bajo ataque. Las consecuencias hubieran sido aún más terribles de no ser por el hecho de que Inuyasha ya estaba allí, quien le reclamó por no haber llegado antes, claro que esto a su manera.


	3. La Maldición de tu amor

A partir de este capítulo habrán unos cuantos cambios y se alejara un poco de lo visto en el anime hasta el punto de considerarse AU, donde se muestran posibilidades, lo que pudo ser la historia de Inuyasha y Kikyou.

Capítulo 3: La Maldición de tu Amor

Era un bello atardecer, el cielo se encontraba teñido de tonos naranjas y la quietud del lago lo hacía tan pacífico y perfecto para la situación. Kikyou e Inuyasha habían salido a dar un breve paseo en lancha.

No había ningún demonio a la vista, nadie que buscara la perla de Shikon. Solo estaban ellos dos y el cielo testigo de su amor. Ya no eran una sacerdotisa y un híbrido, solo una pareja de enamorados que paseaban bajo el atardecer.

Ella permanecía callada. Inuyasha la observaba pensativo, seguía sin comprender los vínculos entre hermanos. Kikyou lucía preocupada y dolida por haber ocasionado que su hermana perdiera un ojo. Él nunca había sentido culpa por lastimar a su hermano mayor y estaba seguro de que tampoco era el caso de Sesshomaru.

Kaede no lucía molesta por lo sucedido ni culpaba a Kikyou por la pérdida de su ojo, el daño que había sufrido era irreparable. Esa chiquilla admiraba a su hermana mayor, tanto que deseaba poder ser como ella, que se entrenaba para ser una gran sacerdotisa.

Él no podía imaginarse en una actitud similar, admirando a Sesshomaru. De solo hacerlo se sentía enfermo. Ambos tenían una forma de pensar demasiado diferente. Tal vez solo tenían algo en común y era el deseo de poder.

No podía admirarlo cuando no tenía un buen recuerdo de él, cuando Sesshomaru lo trataba como a un ser inferior y parecía odiarlo solo por el hecho de existir. Eso era lo que lo hacía diferente a Kaede, Kikyou no le había dado razones para odiarla.

_ ¿Quieres seguir con las peleas? _ preguntó Kikyou y él notó como la mirada de la mujer se cubría de tristeza.

No entendía de qué hablaba ¿a qué quería llegar? Al ser un híbrido no podría escapar de las peleas. Sin embargo haría cualquier cosa por verla feliz. Siguió remando, pensativo. Le faltaba tanto por conocer pero esperaba que Kikyou pudiera enseñárselas. Él deseaba hacerla feliz.

Cuando ella le preguntó si quería convertirse en un humano lo pensó. Pero no mucho. Ser humano no era algo que le agradara. Las noches de luna nueva eran una molestia, perder sus poderes uno de sus momentos menos favoritos, odiaba sentirse débil.

De ser humano ya no podría enfrentarse a los demonios ni superar a su padre y hermano mayor. Si lo atacaban ya no podría defenderse y menos vencer batallas. Eso no sonaba para nada alentador. Viéndolo de ese modo no quería aceptar.

Pero lo que Kikyou le proponía no sonaba tan terrible. Era una nueva oportunidad. Le ofrecía una vida sin batallas a su lado. Tener una vida normal y poder formar una familia a su lado. La imagen de una pequeña Mini Kikyou llegó a su mente y le pareció hermosa. Sus sentimientos hacia esa mujer eran reales.

Tenía miedo de cambiar, de dejar su vida. No podía negarlo, pero más de perder a Kikyou para siempre. De aceptar ambos renunciarían a una gran parte de su vida. Había tanto en riesgo pero también ganarían.

No era tonto, él sabía las responsabilidades que implicaban el tener que cuidar y purificar la perla de Shikon. Muchos demonios la buscaban para poder incrementar sus poderes, él había sido uno de ellos. Ese día habían atacado la aldea y Kaede había perdido un ojo. De cierta manera podía decir que habían corrido con suerte pero nada aseguraba que eso se repitiera.

Faltaba poco para llegar al muelle y sabía que debía darle una respuesta. Y ya la tenía. Él no era de los que pensaban antes de tomar una decisión, de hecho solía ser bastante impulsivo y esta vez no sería diferente.

Él fue el primero en bajar, ella lo siguió poco después. Pero tan pronto pisó suelo firme cayó. Él se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, aferrándose a ella. Pocas veces se mostraba frágil, pocas veces actuaba como una mujer normal, sin embargo con Inuyasha era diferente, con él se sentía segura.

Aceptó, le dijo que quería ser humano, prometió que lo sería. Acordaron el verse en el Árbol Sagrado al medio día, ella llevaría la perla y allí sucedería la transformación. Con un beso sellaron su promesa bajo aquel atardecer.

Cuando Kikyou fue lastimada por aquella copia de Inuyasha se sintió morir. No era la herida en su hombro lo que más dolía, era su corazón. Inuyasha había sido su primer amor y se sentía traicionada. Se sintió tan tonta al confiar en él cuando desde que el principio le hizo saber que deseaba la perla de Shikon y nunca mostró perder el interés por ella.

Quería odiar a Inuyasha, hacerle pagar por el dolor que estaba sintiendo. No era la herida en su hombro ni la sangre que perdía, era su orgullo. Había hecho lo que no debía, se enamoró, y de un medio demonio ¿Acaso pagaba por su error? ¿Amar era un error? ¿O el error había sido no aceptar su destino?

No quería pensar en eso, prefería culpar a Inuyasha. Fue él quien traicionó su confianza, el que le mintió tan solo por conseguir la perla de Shikon. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba ¿Cómo imaginar que todo aquello era una trampa? ¿Qué el Inuyasha que la había atacado era solo un impostor? Era difícil y no porque sus sentimientos por Inuyasha fueron falsos sino por lo real de aquel engaño, por el hecho de que ese era el secreto mejor guardado que tenían. Se le había enseñado a desconfiar en los demonios, a considerarlos sus enemigos y a exterminarlos. Algo que ignoró cuando conoció a Inuyasha, conforme lo conocía.

Ella no sabía que Inuyasha también sufría, que en el lugar acordado una falsa Kikyou le hacía creer que todo había sido un engaño. Algo oscuro se había interpuesto entre ellos y el amor que se tenían. Con la aparición de Naraku sus temores se hicieron más fuertes y el rencor surgió pero jamás acabó con el amor. Cerró los ojos, ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar ¿acaso moriría? No quería, no podía, sentía que debía hacer pagar a Inuyasha por ello.

…..

N/A: Dije que Kikyou no moriría y lo mantengo. Este fic aún no termina, en los próximos capítulos se revelara qué pasara con ambos.

... Un agradecimiento a Luna-Oscura10 por leer y comentar el fic. espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

Gracias a los que leen aunque no dejen comentario.

Que tengan un buen día.


	4. Corrupción

He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, sé que ya lo saben pero por motivos legales debo escribirlo. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**Capítulo 4: Corrupción **

Inuyasha había robado la perla de Shikon. No le importaba que los aldeanos lo atacaran ni lo que pudiera hacer Kikyou. Él realmente creía que la sacerdotisa lo había traicionado, quería cobrarse la ofensa.

Volteó, listo para atacarla. Lo que vio la sorprendió. La figura de Kikyou desapareció dando paso a un demonio que nunca antes había visto, era Naraku. Una rabia lo cubría por completo, una como nunca ates había experimentado antes.

_ ¿Dónde está Kikyou? _ gritó Inuyasha molesto.

_ Muerta_ respondió Naraku disfrutando como el rostro de Inuyasha cambiaba_ murió creyendo que tú la traicionaste.

_ Prepárate a morir, Garras de Acero.

Inuyasha logró cortarle el brazo a aquel demonio pero de nada le sirvió. Un brillo oscuro brotó de él y a los pocos segundos se había regenerado. Maldijo por lo bajo antes de volver a atacar.

_ Debo decir que me has sido de gran utilidad, de no ser por ti no hubiera conseguido tener la perla de Shikon y de llenarla de impurezas.

El poder de Naraku era superior al de Inuyasha y no solo por tener la perla de Shikon en su poder, después de todo él era la combinación de varios demonios y el criminal conocido como Onigumo.

A Naraku no le gustaba pelear, era poderoso pero había descubierto que era mejor controlar a los demás para que cumplieran su voluntad. Hubiera querido evitar esa pelea pero sabía que no tenía otra opción.

Clavó sus garras en el estómago de Inuyasha y lo dio por muerto. No contaba con el hecho de que la sangre demonio de Inuyasha podría despertar, con el poco tiempo de vida que tenía era normal que ignorara detalles como ese.

Las garras de Inuyasha crecieron y sus ojos adquirieron una apariencia demoníaca. Estaba furioso y había perdido el control de sus actos. En su mente solo cabía un gran deseo por sangre, matar era lo único que deseaba.

No se sentía satisfecho cuando sus garras se vieron cubiertas por la sangre del demonio ni cuando parte del cuerpo de este había sido arrancada de su sitio. Quería matar, destruir, no importaba a quién, solo deseaba satisfacer sus instintos.

Inuyasha no era consciente de lo que hacía, la ira lo había cegado y su sangre demoníaca tomó el control. Odiaba a Naraku por lo que había hecho con Kikyou pero no podía evitar sentir culpa, de una manera u otra se sentía responsable por lo sucedió.

¿Lo odiaba? No quería pensar en eso, porque dolía y mucho. Si no pudo dejar de amarla creyéndose traicionado menos lo haría conociendo la verdad de los hechos. El primer amor no se olvida fácilmente, menos cuando existe una historia de por medio.

Quería que Naraku pagara ¿Qué derecho tenía a intervenir? ¿La perla de Shikon realmente lo valía? No lo creía y sin embargo para ese hibrido parecía hacerlo. Cuando finalmente encontraba a alguien, perderla de un modo tan horrible, no parecía justo.

Su mente se nubló, todo pensamiento racional fue sustituido por el deseo de sangre. Matar, desgarrar, exterminar con todo con lo que se encontrara. Eso era lo único que deseaba. Su alma había sido corrompida.

Iba a tomar la perla de Shikon cuando el cuerpo de Naraku comenzó a regenerarse, sus partes desmembradas regresaban a su núcleo. No le molestó, una batalla en ese momento era más que bien recibida. Quien poseía la perla de Shikon no podía morir tan fácilmente.

Pero a Inuyasha esto no le importaba, en su estado solo quería continuar luchando, manchar sus manos de sangre y acabar con todo. Con cada minuto que pasaba su transformación era más peligrosa, existía el riesgo de que jamás pudiera regresar a la normalidad.

_ Todo esto me está cansando_ comentó Naraku con expresión aburrida mientras sujetaba la perla de Shikon con fuerza_ es hora de acabar con tigo.

La perla brilló y el aspecto de Naraku comenzó a cambiar, sus piernas desaparecieron dando lugar a una masa viscosa. Tentáculos brotaron de él y rodearon a Inuyasha. No tenía salida.

Él comenzó a absorber los poderes del medio demonio. La transformación de Inuyasha comenzaba a ceder, recuperando su apariencia habitual. Y cuando esto sucedió, Naraku lo dejó en libertad. No tenía deseos en un hibrido pero quería más poder, buscaría a los más fuertes y se adueñaría de sus poderes. La perla de Shikon había aumentado sus poderes pero no era suficiente, él quería más.

Inuyasha cayó inconsciente y Naraku lo dejó. No estaba interesado en él ni tenía intenciones de luchar y menos contra un hibrido. Si estaba muerto o no era algo que le daba igual. Había logrado todo lo que deseaba y en ese momento tenía otros objetivos por cumplir.

Abrió los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz. Le era difícil reconocer en dónde se encontraba. El dolor punzante le hizo recordar lo sucedido y la rabia le nublo el pensamiento.

Intentó ponerse en pie pero rápidamente cayó. Se encontraba débil, poco o nada podría hacer en su estado. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de que la imagen se volviera nítida. De nada sirvió, no tenía ni idea del lugar en el que se encontraba.

Las paredes, la sobriedad de aquel lugar, todo a su alrededor gritaba que se encontraba en un templo pero no recordaba cual. En sus años como sacerdotisa había recorrido tantos lugares, visitado tantos templos, le era difícil recordar en cuál se encontraba.

El monje del templo no tardó en llegar, llevaba una canasta de frutas. Se acercó a ella y lo primero que hizo fue probar su temperatura. Colocó la mano sobre su frente pero se acercó demasiado para el gusto de Kikyou.

_ ¿Por qué me ayudaste? _ preguntó la joven sacerdotisa, él había sido amable con ella pero confiar no se le hacía tan fácil, no después de lo sucedido.

Nadie podía culparla por ello. Se sentía engañada, el tener miedo era normal. No sabía en dónde se encontraba, viéndolo por donde lo viera tenía razones para desconfiar.

_ No podía dejar a una hermosa jovencita en apuros, no sería correcto de mi parte. Quisiera saber si cuando se encuentre en mejores condiciones aceptara tener un hijo mío.

_ No podría, menos si no conozco su nombre.

_ Error de mi parte, soy Miyatsu, un caminante, pero por motivos de fuerza mayor cuido de este templo. Jovencita, considere lo de tener un hijo mío.

Aquella frase logró incomodar a Kikyou pero prefirió no decir nada e ignorarlo. Algo parecido a lo que hacía con Onigumo. No pudo evitar preguntarse por él. Para Kikyou solo era un pobre hombre, indefenso. Todavía ignoraba lo sucedido con ese hombre y su relación con Naraku. Seguia culpando a Inuyasha por lo sucedido, solo a él. En su desesperación necesitaba de algo que la mantuviera en pie.

Llevó su mano al cuello y lo notó. No tenía la perla de Shikon. Había fallado como sacerdotisa y defraudado a los exterminadores que confiaron en ella. No podía perdonarse el haber amado a Inuyasha, no cuando su pecho dolía tanto.

_ Descanse hermosa jovencita, todavía se encuentra débil. Fue difícil traerla hasta este lugar y temo el haber tenido que usar un calmante pero de haberte dejado más tiempo la pérdida de sangre hubiera sido mortal.

Débil. Cómo odiaba esa palabra, ella no era débil y nunca debió permitírselo ser. Ahora entendía porque no debía enamorarse. Y sin embargo no podía arrancarse por completo ese sentimiento del pecho. Estuvo cerca de morir, perdió la perla de Shikon, se sentía traicionada.

Trató de ponerse en pie, demostrarle a ese monje pervertido que ella no era débil. Fracasó en el intento, al parecer sus piernas se negaban a obedecerle. Decidió quedarse allí y conseguir algo de información. Conseguir la perla de Shikon no era su principal objetivo pero sí deseaba hacer pagar al responsable de su sufrimiento.

_ Lo puro se ensucia, lo sucio se purifica, lo bueno se vuelve malo, lo malo se vuelve bueno, todo lo que vive muere y lo que muere renace.

Debía irse cuanto antes, no quería continuar desperdiciando su tiempo. A pesar de no saber el tiempo que llevaba en ese templo sabía que no deseaba permanecer allí. No era por el monje, podía ser pervertido pero era una buena persona. Era esa ansiedad que sentía por venganza, esa rabia que la consumía, quería que Inuyasha pagara. Por el dolor que sentía y por el hecho de que seguía amándolo.

…..

La razón por la que Kikyou sobrevivió es porque fue tratada a tiempo. Ella fue herida por Naraku en la mañana y luego selló a Inuyasha en el medio día, nunca noté que su herida fuera tratada, la medicina no era tan moderna como en esta época pero en este fic la herida aún era tratable. Eso sin contar que en este fic la idea principal es la vida de Inuyasha y Kikyou, una oportunidad para ambos. El monje Miyatsu, quién curó de Kikyou es el abuelo de Miroku. Aún no posee el agujero negro ya que fue Naraku quién se lo dio pero eso no le quita lo pervertido. Él tendrá un papel importante en este fic, no aseguro que esté dentro del personaje pues sus apariciones son cortas y la información sobre él escaza.

Agradezco a Luna-Oscura10, raralandia, Csvt por sus comentarios, a raralandia por agregar este fic en alerta, a quienes leen, me motivan para continuar este fic, el cual no pienso dejar incompleto, estaré actualizando varias veces por semana pero sin un orden fijo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que continúen leyendo.


	5. Posibilidades

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo escribo fic con las extrañas ideas que pasan por mi mente y esta es una que llevaba bastante tiempo. Es una oportunidad para Kikyou, la historia que nunca tuvieron, algo de felicidad en medio de todo lo que sufrió en el manga y anime. Este capítulo es diferente a los demás pero aunque no lo parezca es parte del fic y la trama del mismo.

**Capítulo 5: Posibilidades**

Kikyou se encontraba apoyada sobre el árbol, esperando a que Inuyasha llegara. De pensar en lo que estaba por suceder provocaba que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. Apretó con fuerza la perla en su mano y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa enamorada.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitía ser egoísta, pensar en ella y en su felicidad antes que en su deber como sacerdotisa. Se permitía ser una mujer. No se sentía culpable, no estaba haciendo nada malo. Incluso cumpliría con su deber con sacerdotisa, purificaría la perla de Shikon como le había pedido el clan de exterminadores. Sería su última tarea.

Llevó sus dedos a los labios, recordando el beso de Inuyasha ¿así se sentía estar enamorada? No quería olvidar ese sentimiento nunca.

Todavía tenía tiempo, si deseaba retractarse podía hacerlo. Pero no quería. Sabía las consecuencias de su decisión, cómo su vida cambiaría a partir de la decisión que había tomado junto a Inuyasha.

Nunca creyó enamorarse, el amor no era para ella, o al menos eso creía. Cuando conoció a Inuyasha todo cambió. No fue amor a primera vista, ella no creía en eso, podía estar enamorada pero no por ello se convertiría en una tonta.

Inuyasha estaba nervioso, más de lo que se había encontrado en cualquier combate. Presentarse ante el consejo había sido estresante, ni por un minuto dejaron de mirarlo acusadoramente, sin embargo eso no lo hizo flaquear en su decisión. Esperaba que aquel martirio valiera la pena y le fuera otorgado el permiso a casarse con la sacerdotisa Kikyou.

No debería preocuparse, siendo humano eran pocas las posibilidades de que negaran su petición, pero las había y eso lo asustaba. De encontrarse en otras circunstancias, de conservar su lado demonio, los hubiera matado a todos y secuestrado a Kikyou, pero era humano y debía acostumbrarse a ello.

Lo que más odiaba era que le prohibieran acercarse ¿pensaban que la secuestraría? Porque si era así tenían mucha razón, pero no por ello lo consideraba una razón válida. Toda esa espera lo estaba poniendo de mal humor. Cuando aceptó casarse con ella no creyó que tendría tantas dificultades.

Si Sesshomaru lo viera estaba seguro de que se burlaría de él, incluso que lo llamaría débil. Lo haría enojar pero lo ignoraría. No tenía una buena relación con su medio hermano y dudaba que eso llegara a cambiar.

Debía dejar de pensar en eso, en definitiva esperar le estaba haciendo daño, lo hacía pensar en incoherencias. Comenzaba a considerar el atacarlos aun siendo humano, estaba seguro de que esos humanos no representarían ninguna amenaza a pesar de ser uno.

Era irreal, tanto que le parecía un sueño, jamás imaginó que llegara el día en que luciera esos trajes, en que finalmente se permitiera ser una mujer. En aquel santuario su vida cambiaría para siempre.

Alisó su shiromuku* aunque no fuera necesario. Llevó sus manos a su cabello recogido. Su peinado era elaborado, algo que no había usado antes. La pintura blanca en su rostro cubría el ligero rubor de sus mejillas, esa fecha era única en su vida. Agradeció el hecho de que su cabeza estuviera cubierta con una tela blanca y un velo.

Tomó el regalo de Inuyasha y cubrió sus labios de carmín. Ese era su mayor tesoro, una prueba del amor que Inuyasha le tenía. No podía faltar en un momento como ese.

Inuyasha tenía problemas con su montsuki*. No estaba acostumbrado a usar kimono, de hecho solía usar solo su túnica de rata, herencia de su madre y uno de los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban de ella. Esto de las bodas se le hacía un fastidio pero Kikyou ya le había advertido que era necesario y que debía hacerlo. No quería hacerla enojar, además si se había convertido en humano debería aprender a actuar como tal.

Varias veces habían intentado arreglar su cabello e incluso cortarlo. No lo permitiría de ninguna manera, aunque lo prefería blanco debía admitir que el negro no le quedaba mal. Desde pequeño había usado el cabello largo, no encontraba ningún motivo para cambiarlo.

Hubiera querido que su madre estuviera allí, viendo cómo finalmente había encontrado a alguien que lo apreciara y el hogar que tenía, junto a Kikyou. Su vida estaba por comenzar, sería diferente pero mientras Kikyou estuviera a su lado, valdría la pena intentarlo.

A su traje ceremonial le faltaban los escudos familiares. Y es que había sido presentado como un humano ordinario, alguien que había perdido sus recuerdos y a su familia por culpa de unos saqueadores. Podía decir que era Inuyasha el hibrido, pero no querían correr el riesgo de que su relación no fuera aprobada.

Cuando Kikyou entró al Kekkon hiroen encontró a Inuyasha esperándola. Se veía tan hermoso en su traje ceremonial. Él era suyo así como ella era de él, ambos se pertenecían mutuamente y aquel día unirían sus vidas

Su hermana se veía hermosa con ese kimono que llevaba, sencillo pero bonito. Había sido difícil conseguirlo pero Kaede estaba ansiosa por tenerlo, quería verse hermosa en la boda de su hermana mayor. Ella era la única familia que le quedaba y debía protegerla.

Le hacía feliz el saber que su hermana apoyaba su decisión. Porque a partir de ese día su familia crecería, Inuyasha formalmente sería parte de ella.

Durante el Gushi Harai Kaede no dejaba de saltar, alegre por lo feliz que era su hermana. Seguiría con sus entrenamientos para ser sacerdotisa pero no le reclamaba a su hermana el haberlo elegido ser una mujer normal, ante sus ojos ella seguía siendo la mejor, su amada hermana mayor.

Inuyasha tenía problemas con Kaede, durante el San-san-kudo. Ella quería participar en el ritual como los demás pero no podían permitirlo, ella seguía siendo una niña, Kikyou no permitiría que tomara sake.

Nunca pensó que la pequeña hermana de Kikyou pudiera ser tan problemática. De tener sus poderes demoníacos sabía que no habría mucha diferencia, no golpearía a una niña, al menos no de gravedad.

Ese día estaba lleno de sorpresa y parecía que no terminaría pronto. Al momento del Oshuji recibieron varios regalos, más de lo que esperaba. Sabía que Kikyou era una sacerdotisa querida pero no esperaba que aprobaran esa relación ¿Así se sentía tener un hogar, un lugar al que pertenecer? Se sentía bien. No eran los Shogi-bokuro o la ceremonia, era el sentimiento de sentirse aceptado, el tener un lugar al que llamar hogar.

Perdió sus poderes, debería renunciar a ser el demonio más poderoso y superar a su padre y hermano. Pero no se quejaba ni arrepentía de su decisión. Podía construir nuevos sueños, sueños mejores a los que había hecho. Para ganar, algo de igual valor debe ser sacrificado, esa es la ley de equivalencia.

Inuyasha corría, no podía ni debía llegar tarde. Debía ser más veloz, estar allí. No podía perderse aquel momento, jamás se lo perdonaría y estaba seguro de que Kaede no lo haría y menos Kikyou, aquella era una fecha importante a la que no podía faltar.

Kikyou lo esperaba. Lucía cansada, pálida y sudorosa pero con una sonrisa en su rostro la cual aumentó al ver llegar a Inuyasha.

_ Eres un tonto, reí que no vendrías_ le regañó Kikyou_ pero me alegra ver que llegaste.

_ Eso fue muy irresponsable de tu parte.

_ Qué más da, he llegado y eso es lo que importa.

Kikyou removió aquella manta mostrando lo que esta ocultaba, una pequeña niña de cabello blanco como el de Inuyasha en su estado de demonio y las mismas orejas que él solía tener antes de convertirse en humano. Ella abrió sus ojos y mostró unas pupilas del mismo color que Kikyou, era tan pequeña y tierna.

Inuyasha tomó a la pequeña y la cargó entré sus brazos. Ella era su hija, su pequeña princesa. No lo podía creer, ya era padre, de una niña tan adorable.

_ Bienvenida al mundo pequeña Izayoi. Soy tu padre, Inuyasha.

_ Maldito_ gritó Kikyou al despertar_ ¿Por qué me traicionaste?

Aunque había sido un sueño le parecía una pesadilla. Porque le recordaba lo que pudo tener y perdió. Sus sueños rotos. Su realidad era un engaño, sus ojos permanecían cerrados a pesar de haber despertado, Naraku colocó una venda en sus ojos y ella ni siquiera lo había notado.

_Maldito Naraku_ gritó Inuyasha al despertar de su sueño, el mismo que había tenido Kikyou_ haré que pagas por la muerte de Kikyou.

Estaba molesto, por ver cómo hubiera sido su vida de no aparecer Naraku, de poder estar junto a Kikyou. Cuando sintió una punzada en su cuello llevó su mano hasta ese lugar y aplastándola con fuerza. Al retirar la mano descubrió a una pulga aplastada en esta. La tomó en sus dedos, podría tratarse de un espía.

_ ¿Te conozco, abuelo?

_ Soy Myoga, conocí a tu padre, era un gran demonio, su muerte fue una gran pérdida. Deberías ser más agradecido conmigo que he salvado tu vida.

_ Sí, como sea, no es algo que me interese, debo buscar algo que me permita ser más fuerte.

_ Como amigo de su padre me ha sido confiado su tumba.

_ Si es ese el caso ¿Qué haces aquí, anciano?

_ He venido a ver como se encontraba el hijo menor del gran Inunotaisho.

_ No me interesa.

_ Puedo ayudarlo a ser más fuerte, él le dejó su espada, una de las más fuertes y hecha con sus propios colmillos.

_ Llévame ahora_ exigió Inuyasha apretando al demonio pulga_ debo vencer a Naraku.

….….

Aunque parezca relleno este capítulo es de gran importancia dentro del fic. Además de que esta era en un principio la idea original del fic, un mundo en el que Naraku nunca existió o al menos nunca hizo nada.

Estas son algunas palabras que pueden causar confusión a la hora de leer el fic. Aquí está su significado:

*Shiromoku: kimono de seda blanco, usado por las mujeres en las bodas tradicionales japonesas.

*Montsuki: Es el traje del novio, un kimono negro, con el escudo de la familia colocado en cinco lugares visibles

* Kekkon hiroen: es el lugar en que se hace la recepción de la boda.

* Gushi Harai: es cuando el sacerdote bendice a la pareja.

*San-San-kudo: ritual popular, es cuando la pareja y las familias beben tres tazas de sake. Las tazas se apilan unas sobre otras.

* Shugi-bokuro: sobre colorido y decorado en el que se entrega dinero a la pareja en la recepción. Es el momento del Oshuji o un regalo en efectivo.

Como no he visto ninguna boda en Inuyasha investigué un poco sobre las bodas tradicionales de Japón.


	6. El inicio de un viaje

Inuyasha e Inuyasha Kanketsu hen pertenecen a Rumiko Takaishi no a Alendarkstar, ella solo hace fics en su tiempo libre, y escribe esto por norma de la página por más evidente que sea.

También agradece a quienes comentan, la motivan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias Isakura Tendo, gracias Luna-Oscura10

**Capítulo 6: El inicio de un viaje**

Inuyasha no dejaba de observar aquel fragmento en su mano, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta él pero sí que lo que eso significaba. De alguna forma la perla de Shikon había sido rota antes de que Naraku se fusionara con ella y uno de esos fragmentos había sido alojado en sus manos.

Esa era la primera vez que podía tocar la perla de Shikon, podría ser solo un fragmento pero guardaba un gran poder. Ahora entendía de dónde había provenido gran parte de la fuerza de Naraku.

No recordaba nada de lo que había hecho después de perder el control, ni siquiera sabía cómo Myoga lo había encontrado y mucho menos como había conseguido la perla. Pero eso poco le importaba, en ese momento su prioridad era destruir a Naraku, vengar a Kikyou.

Myoga lo veía interrogante, lo que tanto temían había sucedido, Inuyasha había sido controlado por la su sangre demoniaca perdiendo el control de sus actos. Esperaba que al entregarle a Colmillo de Acero pudiera reducir el daño hecho.

Inuyasha estaba ansioso por conseguir esa espada. El anciano Miyoga le había dicho que esa espada había pertenecido a su padre y que era la más poderosa con todas. Tenía la posibilidad de que al conseguirla podría acabar con Naraku y que el fragmento de la perla podría servirle.

No sabía cuántos fragmentos tenía Naraku ni si se encontraban perdidos, él no tenía la habilidad de Kikyou para sentir la perla. Era inevitable pensar en ella, las palabras de ese demonio se repetían en su cabeza provocando que se sintiera culpable.

Odiaba pensar que había muerto odiándola cuando él no podía olvidarla, el pensar que no podrían tener ese futuro juntos que habían planeado, que aquel sueño no podría hacerse realidad. La Perla de Shikon también le provocaba un sentimiento de odio, incluso llegaba a pensar que de no haber existido Kikyou seguiría con vida.

Se imaginó a Kikyou con su arco, seguida por su pequeña hermana, aprendiendo el uso de nuevas plantas medicinales y cómo usarlas en la preparación de medicinas. Sin tener que preocuparse por los demonios que quisieran hacerse con la perla.

Sabía que ella probablemente no lo hubiera conocido o que él probablemente no se hubiera sentido interesado por ella pero aún así esa idea no dejaba de sonar tentadora pues el sentimiento que sentía al saberla muerta era insufrible.

La caminata se detuvo cuando pasaron por unas aguas termales. Al hayou no le interesaba en lo absoluto pero el caso de Myoga era diferente. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de ver a tantas jovencitas.

O al menos eso pensaba.

Inuyasha no hizo ningún intento para contener la risa al ver que solo encontraron ancianas y lo decepcionado que se encontraba el anciano Myoga. Era un pervertido, de eso no tenía duda, no hacía nada para ocultarlo. Pero mientras lo ayudara a encontrar la espada prometida trataría de ignorarlo.

Sin embargo el anciano Myoga no logró pasar desapercibido a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, un demonio lo atrapó y estaba decidido a aplastarlo.

_ Amo Inuyasha_ lo llamó asustado el demonio pulga_ ayúdeme.

El hanyou dejó pasar unos minutos antes de intervenir, quería dejar a ese libidinoso aprendener una lección. Así se dejaría de perder tiempo en cosas tan absurdas. No podía dejar que lo aplastaran, necesitaba de su ayuda aunque odiara admitirlo. Además sería divertido.

Atacó primero usando sus garras provocando en el demonio una herida profunda pero sus garras resultaron heridas. Tenía la piel demasiado dura, esperaba que con ello fuera suficiente.

No se equivocaba, salió corriendo al instante. Podría ser grande y tener una piel muy resistente pero eso no le quitaba lo cobarde.

_ Valla inútil que resultó ser.

Para disgusto del hanyou el anciano Myoga había desaparecido nuevamente. No tardó en encontrarlo espiando a unas jovencitas, razón por las que recibió unos cuantos golpes por parte de las mujeres que se sintieron acosadas.

_ ¿Sabes que te falta mucho para superar a tu padre? _ le preguntó Myoga detrás de la oreja de Inuyasha.

_ Eso no me importa, yo destruiré a Naraku cueste lo que cueste.

Las posibilidades eran remotas, pequeñas, él lo sabía. Sin embargo eso no lo haría retroceder ni acobardarse. Nunca había rechazado un enfrentamiento, ni siquiera cuando tenía las de perder, no empezaría a hacerlo menos cuando había tanto en juego.

Cuando Kikyou se sintió recuperada decidió que era el momento de dejar ese templo. Ella apreciaba lo que el monje Miyatsu había hecho por ella, le debía la vida y eso era algo que no olvidaría fácilmente. Sin embargo en ese momento tenía otros planes en mente los cuales no debían esperar.

Había tanto que ignoraba, tanto que le faltaba por saber y debería descubrir. Ella seguía creyendo en el engaño de Naraku y lo que más deseaba era vengarse. Pero lo que más deseaba hacer era regresar a su aldea, buscar a su hermana y comprobar que siguiera con vida.

El encuentro que había tenido con el falso Inuyasha seguía presente en su memoria. Él le había advertido que destruiría su aldea. Temía que hubiera cumplido su palabra, que por ser débil su hermana hubiera muerto.

El resentimiento y la culpa no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Ya una vez había lastimado a Kaede, cuando aquellos demonios invadieron la aldea y fue su flecha la que provocó el que perdiera su ojo. No podía dejar de pensar que era su culpa el que Kaede debiera usar un parche por el resto de su vida.

También fue ella quien le mostró la aldea. Y aunque él defendió a la aldea del ataque de esos demonios solo deseaba la perla de Shikon. O al menos eso pensaba. Naraku era un gran mentiroso y experto en el engaño.

_ ¿A dónde va, hermosa jovencita?

_ Debo regresar a mi aldea_ respondió Kikyou_ mi hermana me espera.

_ La acompaño, no puedo dejar que una hermosa jovencita ande sola por un lugar tan peligroso.

_ Puedo cuidarme sola y usted debe cuidar del templo.

_ Soy un monje errante, mi deber es exterminar demonios y enseñar a bellas mujeres a amar.

Inuyasha golpeó a Myoga, estaba molesto pues llevaban horas caminando y no lograban encontrar la entrada a la tumba del padre de Inuyasha.

_ Eres un inútil_ le dijo el hibrido_ no se supone que eres el guardián de la tumba.

_ Necesito de la llave, se supone que el gran Inunotaisho te dejó la llave.

_ Creo que es evidente que no la tengo.

Myoga tomó una pose pensativa, tratando de recordar algo que les pudiera ser de utilidad. Pero de nada servía.

_ Comienzo a creer que todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo_ se quejó Inuyasha.

_ No me presiones, este anciano requiere pensar.

_ Apúrate, que no tenemos todo el tiempo.

Ambos voltearon de repente, sintiendo como una fuerte energía demoniaca se acercaba. En cuestión de segundos el demonio pulga había desaparecido, a diferencia de Inuyasha, quien permanecía en guardia, listo para atacar en cualquier momento, cuando ese demonio atacara.


	7. Ruge, Lucha y Destruye

Todos los personajes que reconozcas en este fic pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la trama es lo único que me pertenece.

**Capítulo 7: Ruge, lucha y destruye**

El futuro era incierto, el pasado confuso. El presente era lo único que tenían. No lo habían elegido y sin embargo no podían dejar de lado esa batalla.

Kikyou llevaba varios días caminando, acompañado por el monje Miyatsu. No tenían claro el destino que debían tomar, únicamente se guiaban por los rumores. Eran muchos quienes hablaban de la perla de Shikon, de un demonio poderoso que la poseía y causaba desastres por donde pasara.

Aquello fue un golpe bajo para la sacerdotisa, la culpa la embargaba. Los exterminadores habían confiado en ella pero había fallado. Dirigió su mano hasta su arco y acarició sus flechas, una en específico.

¿De verdad lo haría? No quería pero se sentía obligada a hacerlo. Si una vez ya lo había hecho ¿por qué se le hacía tan difícil? Había pasado tiempo y era mucho lo que había cambiado, incluso ella misma. Pero no podía permitirse ser débil si quería cambiar su destino.

_ Hermosa jovencita ¿no quisiera tener un hijo con un monje?

Ese era otro de los inconvenientes. Cada vez que encontraban a una mujer por el camino el monje Miyatsu hacía la misma pregunta.

_ Es usted tan gracioso_ le dijo aquella joven entre risas.

Pervertido, monje libidinoso, esas era algunas de las palabras que Kikyou usaría para describirlo pero gracioso, esa nunca sería una de sus opciones. Había hecho esa pregunta tantas veces que ya le costaba pensar que hablaba en serio.

A pesar de ello se sentía agradecida con aquel monje que la había salvado, casi podía considerarlo un amigo. Sin contar que al ser su compañero de viaje lo mejor era aprender a convivir juntos.

Ella no entendía a las aldeanas, era una mujer pero a veces se sentía diferente. Desde pequeña fue educada para ser fuerte, ser una sacerdotisa. Mientras que las mujeres de su edad aprendían la ceremonia del té, ella empuñaba su arco y exterminaba demonios. Ellas podían permitirse pensar en romances sin temer ser engañadas, cuidar de la perla de Shikon no contaba ni siquiera como una de sus más alocadas ideas.

No tenía tiempo de preocuparse por vanidades como el verse bonita, no solo era una sacerdotisa, debía cuidar de su pequeña hermana Kaede. Ella era la única familia que tenía, o al menos eso esperaba, había perdido tanto tiempo en aquel templo. Su culpa o no, no dejaba de ser molesto, no le gustaba sentirse así.

_ ¿Quién es usted? _ le preguntó a Miyatsu un hombre que acababa de llegar, lucía furioso_ y ¿por qué le habla así a mi esposa?

El monje Miyatsu no respondió, tan solo se limitó a colocar un pergamino de sello en la frente de aquel hombre con absoluta calma, como si aquello se tratara de algo perfectamente normal.

_ Él es humano_ le dijo Kikyou incrédula.

_ Señorita Kikyou, sé por experiencia propia que no está de más ¿nos retiramos?

Kikyou no respondió, únicamente se limitó a seguir al monje. Después de todo, lo que más deseaba era regresar a su aldea y poder abrazar a su hermana, el verla con vida

Los rumores solían correr rápidamente y en este caso no fue la excepción. Muchos la daban por muerta y ella no se había preocupado por desmentirlo. Algo dentro de ella se había roto el día en que estuvo al borde de la muerte.

Ruge, lucha y destruye… si quieres sobrevivir.

_ Sesshomaru_ había dicho Inuyasha sin disimular la molestia que le causaba ver a su hermano mayor.

_ Tan impulsivo como siempre_ respondió Sesshomaru a la vez que se acercaba a Inuyasha, caminando de manera elegante mientras que el viento hacía ondear su cabello. Lucía tan imponente como siempre.

_ ¿A qué viniste? Dudo que encuentres aquí algo que te interese.

_ Eso es algo que yo debería decidir.

No era de extrañarse de que el anciano Myoga hubiera escapado, Sesshomaru no era famoso precisamente por ser alguien piadoso. Su nombre había sido escuchado incluso en las tierras más lejanas y no únicamente por ser el hijo de un gran demonio.

En la mano de Sesshomaru se encontraba un papel arrugado el cual estrujaba con fuerza. Esa era la única señal de la molestia que sentía, por lo demás, su rostro permanecía inexpresivo. Misterioso e imponente como siempre, con esa actitud que causaba temor y respeto por igual.

Cuando aquella carta tocó el suelo Seshomaru ya estaba a pocos centímetros de su medio hermano, sosteniéndolo fuertemente del cuello. Había encontrado lo que buscaba. Llevó su mano hasta el ojo de Inuyasha y lo tomó.

_ El amo InunoTaicho fue muy listo_ comentó Myoga detrás de unos arbustos_ escondió la llave de su tumba en el mismo amo Inuyasha, es una lástima que el amo Sesshomaru lo haya descubierto.

Inuyasha llevó su mano hasta su rostro, cubriendo el ojo del que Sesshomaru había obtenido la llave a la tumba del padre de ambos. La puerta había sido abierta, la tumba de uno de los más grandes demonios se encontraba frente a ellos. Hubiera sido un enternecedor momento familiar de no ser por dos detalles, ninguno de los dos se toleraba y si estaban allí era por un objetivo en común: colmillo de Acero.

Ambos se dedicaron una mirada desafiante antes de salir en la cacería de la legendaria espada. El anciano Myoga seguí sin aparecer pero no es como si a Inuyasha le interesara. El primero en llegar a la espada fue Sesshomaru pero no pudo tomarla, esta lo repelía como si estuviera protegida por un campo de fuerza.

_ Eres un idiota Sesshomaru ¿Acaso no puedes con una simple espada?

Cuando Inuyasha intentó tomar la espada también fue repelido por ese campo de fuerza. Aquello lo hizo enojar, no podía creer lo que había sucedido.

_ Amo Inuyasha_ le dijo el anciano Myoga quien acababa de aparecer_ el amo InunoTaicho no quería que esa espada cayera en las manos equivocadas, deberá encontrar una forma de poseerla.

_ Pues deja de perder el tiempo y dímelo de una vez.

_ Eso es algo que debes descubrir por ti mismo.

_ Eso significa que no lo sabes.

_ Puede ser.

_ Entonces venceré a Sesshomaru y esa espada será mía.

_ No si yo te venzo primero hibrido.

Ambos hermanos habían empezado una batalla y no se detendrían hasta que uno de los dos consiguiera la espada o uno de los dos muriera.

Sesshomaru era quien llevaba la ventaja. Ninguno de los dos tenían una espada pero eso no los detenía, con sus garras era suficiente. Inuyasha sentía como su sangre demoníaca tomaba el control, no lo detenía, no quería hacerlo.

_ Amo Inuyasha, dejé esa búsqueda, no puedes hacerlo.

_ No, necesito esa espada, necesito vencer a Naraku.

_ Ni siquiera puedes con el amo Sesshomaru.

_ Hazle caso a esa tonta pulga, ni en un millón de años podrás vencerme.

_ Nunca, no es por mí, es por Kikyou. Se lo debo.

_ Eres patético Inuyasha, tú y tu preocupación por criaturas inferiores como los humanos pero que se puede esperar de un hibrido.

Los ojos de Inuyasha comenzaron a cambiar de color y su transformación daba inicio. Su poder demoníaco había aumentado, era tanto que incluso había logrado poner nervioso a Sesshomaru pero esto no era algo que admitiría en voz alta.

El anciano Myoga desapareció de nuevo. Él no sabría cómo controlar a Inuyasha, ni siquiera tenía el valor para hacerlo. Que mejor que aplicar su mejor habilidad: huir y si de paso encontraba a bellas señoritas sería mucho mejor.

Sesshomaru atravesó el estómago de Inuyasha con sus propias garras, deteniendo la transformación momentáneamente. De continuar así Inuyasha podría morir y sobre Naraku, era mejor olvidarlo.

El hanyou vio como su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos, desde que era un niño hasta el momento actual. La pérdida de sangre y la profundidad de la herida lo estaban afectando. Los momentos felices con su madre, el tiempo que pasó junto a Kikyou, las batallas que tuvo, todo eso pasaba por su memoria. No podía terminar de ese modo, no así cuando tenía tanto por hacer.

Quería vivir, sabía que necesitaba vivir. Lo que no sabía era como hacerlo. Menos aún cómo hacerse dueño de la espada que por herencia le pertenecía. Le faltaba mucho por aprender, necesitaba ser más fuerte.

No podía dejar que su lado demoníaco lo controlara ¿Qué pensarían su madre y Kikyou si lo vieran en ese estado? No quería ni imaginarlo, no estarían felices, de eso no tenía duda. Incluso podrían asustarse.

La transformación se detuvo por completo, de alguna manera la había controlado. Pero eso no significaba que se repetiría. Se acercó a la espada y esta vez pudo tomarla. El campo de fuerza había desaparecido permaneciéndole acercarse a ella.

Lo había logrado, fue él quien obtuvo la espada de su padre. Sesshomaru se retiró del lugar, necesitaba una espada poderosa, una que estuviera a su nivel No lograba entender porqué su padre le había dejado esa espada, aquello le parecía una broma. Y más por las palabras que había usado en esa carta. "Aprender a sentir cariño por los humanos" Eso le parecía imposible, más cuando los consideraba tan patéticos.

_ Siempre supe que lo lograrías amo Inuyasha_ le dijo el anciano Myoga quien acababa de llegar y se encontraba sobre su hombro_ no dude de usted ni por un instante.

_ Deje de decir tonterías_ respondió Inuyasha a la vez que aplastaba a la pulga_ por ahora debo buscar a Naraku.

Ruge, lucha y destruye… si quieres sobrevivir. Queda mucho camino por recorrer, desafíos por superar. Ser fuerte y no permitir ser controlado por el destino. Buscar lo perdido y recuperarlo, romper con las cadenas del destino.

…..

**Notas Autora:**

Inuyasha ya ha conseguido a colmillo de acero y está un paso más cerca de Naraku. Pero sigue ignorando que Kikyou está viva y ella la verdad sobre Naraku. Ambos tomaron caminos diferentes que están por encontrarse. Sin embargo a los dos les falta mucho por aprender y un largo camino por recorrer.

El título no tiene nada de especial, solo refleja la situación por la que están pasando. Una batalla ha empezado y Naraku se hace cada vez más fuerte.


	8. Fragmentos

Todos los personajes que pueda reconocer son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la trama del fic es lo único que me pertenece.

**Capítulo 8: Fragmentos**

Nuevamente Kiyou y Miyatsu habían tenido que salir corriendo de una aldea y nuevamente era por la misma razón. Ese monje libidinoso no podía dejar de acosar a las aldeanas ni dejar de hacer la misma pregunta. Parecía que solo le importara que se trataran de mujeres atractivas. Le era difícil aceptar que se tratara de un monje tan hábil en lo que hacía.

A este paso le resultaría difícil, imposible quizás, encontrar la perla. Sin embargo ya podía sentirla, lo extraño es que se trataba de una presencia incompleta. Pero era tan pequeña esa falta que no parecía tener importancia. Y sin embargo ella sabía que no era así, de estar incompleta no podría cumplir ningún deseo.

También sintió una fuerte energía maligna, mucho mayor a la que recordaba sentir cuando estaba con Inuyasha. Rápidamente se recriminó por el rumbo que tomaba sus pensamientos. No quería ser débil ni cometer el mismo error de nuevo.

_ ¿Lo sentiste? _ preguntó Miyatsu_ esa energía demoníaca, es demasiado fuerte.

_ La perla de Shikon ha sido corrompida y él la tiene.

_Habrá que sellarlo.

Para Kikyou fue una sorpresa ver quien tenía la perla de Shikon. No era Inuyasha, eso era evidente pero no lograba entender cómo la había conseguido. No era algo que le interesara, defendería esa perla porque era su deber.

Ella quedó paralizada, no era miedo, era algo que no lograba comprender. El arco se deslizó sobre su hombro y cayó al suelo provocando un ruido que llamó la atención de Naraku. Se veía sorprendido por verla viva pero no estaba dispuesto a que eso continuará así.

Aprovechando el estado de la mujer, la atacó. Pero antes de dar el golpe final un papel sello fue colocado sobre su frente. Aquello le afecto pero poco, sus poderes demoniacos estaban más allá de eso y más cuando poseía la perla de Shikon.

_ ¿Qué pasó con Inuyasha? _ preguntó Kikyou_ ¿Cómo conseguiste esa perla?

_ ¿Qué más da? No vivirás para saberlo.

Cuando Naraku intentó darle el golpe final a la sacerdotisa, Miyatsu la defendió provocando la ira del hanyou. Y con ello selló su destino. Como venganza por lo sucedido le dio un agujero negro en su mano, el cual heredaría a todos sus descendientes varones y por el cual en algún momento sería absorbido. Luego de eso se retiró, la perla incompleta no le servía de nada, o al menos no como quisiera.

Aquel día no habían logrado hacer mucho. Encontraron el fragmento más grande de la perla pero no lograron apoderarse de él. Kikyou estaba herida y su compañero de viaje había recibido una maldición.

Esta vez era su turno de cuidar del monje Miyatsu, era su oportunidad de devolverle el favor. Era extraño verlo callado. Ardía en fiebre pero la prueba más visible de la maldición era su mano en la cual comenzaba a dibujarse una mancha negra. Nunca había visto algo así pero tenía una idea de cómo, quién le hizo aquello debería morir. En aquella época las maldiciones eran más frecuentes de lo que a ella le gustaría.

Mientras el monje Miyatsu dormía le permitió a su mente divagar, imaginar cómo sería el mundo sin la existencia de los demonios. Desde pequeña había sido entrenada para casar demonios, ya estaba cansada de guerras.

Sería una aldeana ordinaria, no porque quisiera serlo, las mujeres en su época no tenían muchas oportunidades. Le era difícil imaginarse actuando como las aldeanas del pueblo aunque en un momento había planeado serlo, quizás esa era la razón por la que dolía. Todos sus pensamientos irremediablemente terminaban junto a Inuyasha.

Seguía amándolo, de eso no tenía duda. Mentiría si diría lo contrario, lo que sentía por él era demasiado intenso como para olvidarlo fácilmente. Pero también lo odiaba, no podría perdonarle por lo que "había hecho". Dicen que el amor lo perdona todo, valla mentira. Amar no era intentar destruirse mutuamente ni permitir ser tratada como un objeto. Y aún si le perdonará un intento de asesinato, estaba su hermana Kaede, su aldea, a quienes amenazó con matar.

Si el amor lo perdonaba todo ella no lo haría. No lo mataría, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, pero no por ello lo dejaría actuar libremente, no cuando era una amenaza para quienes había prometido proteger.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar al monje Miyatsu murmurar entre sueños. No podría decir que soñaba, sus palabras eran difíciles de entender. Colocó sus manos sobre el monje, absorbiendo el veneno. Aquello no borraría la maldición, lo tenía claro, pero podría ayudar.

Un nuevo pensamiento llegó a su mente, una idea en lo que no había pensado hasta el momento y que ya deseaba fuera real. Y si todo aquello había sido una trampa, si Inuyasha nunca intentó asesinarla. Quería creerlo, deseaba hacerlo. Pero no podía permitírselo. Todas las pruebas indicaban lo contrario y de equivocarse vidas inocentes podrían pagarlo.

Estaba preocupada por Miyatsu, fue su momento de debilidad lo que lo llevó a ese estado. Si antes se sentía en deuda con él, ahora mucho más. Sabía que era un monje, que usualmente se enfrentaba a demonios y que probablemente no era la primera vez que pasaba por algo similar.

_ Hermosa jovencita ¿quisiera tener un hijo conmigo?

Tal vez exageraba preocupándose, él era un hombre fuerte, él mismo que había salvado a todo un pueblo sellando a la princesa Kaguya. Más si tomaba en cuenta lo que había dicho, aún dormido no dejaba de ser un pervertido.

Sacar la espada después de que se rompiera el campo de fuerza no fue difícil, usarla por primera vez tampoco. Y sin embargo ahora apenas podía cargarla. No entendía qué era lo que había hecho la vez anterior que le permitió usarla.

El anciano Myoga no era de ayuda, casi siempre estaba buscando a bellas mujeres y lo dejanba solo. De todo lo que había dicho solo algo le fue de utilidad, si buscaba a Totosai, quien creó a Colmillo de Acero podría sacarle todos sus secretos así como descubrir todos sus secretos.

Solo había un pequeño inconveniente, el herrero vivía en una zona apartado a la cual únicamente se podía llegar por el aire. Era evidente que ninguno de ellos tenía un medio para volar por lo que el hanyou debería conformarse con practicar a la manera antigua. Al menos hasta que consiguieran algún medio.

Llevaba todo el día entrenando pero solo había logrado levantar la espada y por poco tiempo, lo que no le serviría de nada si deseaba derrotar a Naraku y vengar a Kikyou. No podía dejarlo vivir cuando lo había avergonzado de ese modo.

Debía buscar algún medio de transporte, algo que les permitiera llegar hasta allí. Caminar no era una opción, la temperatura del suelo era demasiado elevada. Comenzaba a considerar que el anciano Myoga solo sería un obstáculo en su camino, de momento lo único que había hecho fue hablarle sobre colmillo de acero y acosar a las mujeres con las que se encontrara.

Y hablando de él seguía desaparecido. No podía decir con certeza en qué momento había desaparecido, siempre lo hacía, en especial cuando había peligro cerca. Quizás en eso si resultara útil, detectando amenazas y Naraku era una de las más grandes.

Cuando sintió un piquete en el cuello supo que había aparecido. Después de golpear esa zona pudo encontrar a la pulga demonio aplastada en la palma de su mano. Esa era una de las formas en las que solía aparecer.

_ Amo Inuyasha_ escuchó como lo llamaban_ tengo la solución a su problema.

_ Entonces habla de una vez que no tenemos todo el tiempo.

_ Ella nos puede llevar.

_ Debe ser una broma_ respondió Inuyasha incrédulo sin soltar al anciano Myoga_ ¿De qué nos puede servir ese peluche?

…..

Notas autora:

En este capítulo Kikyou tuvo su primer enfrentamiento con Naraku, no es que estuviera asustada, está confundida. Lo último que recuerda es cuando el falso Inuyasha intentó asesinarla. Ella comienza a sospechar lo que sucede pero no quiere hacerlo porque teme volver a ser lastimada. De momento el monje Miyatsu es al único que acepta como compañero de viaje por haberle salvado la vida. Es algo Ooc pero necesario en la historia.

Lo de la maldición es la misma que tiene el monje Miroku. Es poca la información que hay sobre ella así que la hice parecer a la parte en que Miroku intenta absorber a Naraku y casi muere por el veneno. Si eran conocidos las posesiones demoniacas ¿por qué no las maldiciones?

Varios personajes conocidos han hecho aparición y todavía faltan más. La mayoría serán secundarios en el manga y/o anime y con poca participación en el mismo.

Por último agradezco a Dany por sus comentarios, siento no haberlo hecho en el capítulo anterior pero es que no había revisado los reviews. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, estaré actualizando siempre que tenga tiempo, tratare de no dejar mucho tiempo sin publicar y en definitiva no lo dejaré incompleto.


	9. Ser más fuerte

Después de tanto tiempo regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Lamento la demora y agradezco a quienes siguen este fic.

Ahora el disclaimer. Inuyasha e Inuyasha Kanketsu hen no me pertenecen. Cualquier personaje que reconozcan es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 9: Ser más fuerte**

Ahora el monje Miyatsu tenía un motivo personal para enfrentar a Naraku, la idea de morir siendo absorbido no le agrada en lo más mínimo. También tenía otra razón para pedirles a las más bellas mujeres un hijo, en su situación necesitaba dejar descendencia.

Kikyou tenía otra razón para practicar, después de su último incidente necesitaba ser más fuerte, cumplir con su deber, proteger la perla de Shikon. No era ser orgullosa pero sabía que nadie más podía hacerlo.

Desde que el monje Miyatsu había mejorado ella comenzó a entrenar. Se mantenía cerca del monje mientras dormía, él necesitaba recuperar fuerzas. Necesitaba concentración para aumentar su poder espiritual y poder pensar fríamente en una batalla. Esta vez había sobrevivido pero no estaba segura de que se repitiera.

Lo que más deseaba era regresar a su aldea, poder ver nuevamente a su hermana Kaede y abrazarla fuertemente, pedirle perdón por no haber estado con ella y por haberle mentido. Si se hubiera quedado a su lado, cuidando de la herida de su ojo, probablemente nada de eso hubiera sucedido.

No hubiera encontrado a Inuyasha desprevenida ni hubiera sido herida. Al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba. De no haber acudido al llamado de Naraku hubiera podido descubrir lo que planeaba, de ser así no sentiría ese odio. Pero al final, solo eran posibilidades que nunca ocurrirían.

Fue el día siguiente cuando lograron llegar a la aldea de Kikyou. No estaba destruida como Kikyou temía, se sentía feliz de saber que "Inuyasha" no había cumplido su palabra. Tan feliz que no quisó pensar en las razones que pudo tener.

Corrió sin importarle dejar atrás al monje Miyatsu o lo que pudiera pensar de ella. Había esperado tanto por ese momento, para poder ver a su hermana menor. No tardó en encontrarla, estaba practicando el arco. Si hubiera renunciado a ser sacerdotisa ella la hubiera sustituido, era una tradición entre sacerdotisas y uno de los requisitos para poder dejar ese cargo.

Hasta ese momento no había pensado en cómo sería la vida de su hermana, ella quería ser sacerdotisa y nunca lo vio como un problema. Había mejorado bastante en ese tiempo, no lo dudaba, sería una digna sucesora.

_ Kaede_ la llamó, tratando de no asustarla.

Ella volteó al escuchar su voz, probablemente ya sospechaba quien era pero quería confirmarlo por sí misma. Un golpe seco fue el indicador de que el arco había chocado contra el suelo. Seguido de eso se escucharon los pasos de Kaede quien corría para abrazar a su hermana mayor, a quien daba por muerta.

El monje Miyatsu decidió dejar a las hermanas solas para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente, así tendría oportunidad de cortejar a unas lindas señoritas en aquella aldea. Ellas tenían tanto de que hablar y el deseos por tener una cita con una hermosa jovencita que lo tratara como a un princeso.

_ Debe ser una broma_ repitió Inuyasha incrédulo_ es un gatito de peluche.

_ Kirara no es ordinaria y no solo por su color, fue la compañera de la sacerdotisa Midoriko.

_ No tengo ningún interés en esa sacerdotisa.

_ ¿Es que no sabes quién fue la sacerdotisa Midoriko? Amo Inuyasha, ella fue la creadora de la perla de Shikon.

_ Sigue sin interesarme.

_ Kirara, necesito que nos lleves a la casa de Totosai, pero tenemos qu ir volando.

Ante la mirada de Inuyasha, aquella pequeña gatita aumentó su tamaño y adquirió un aspecto fiero. Sus patas se cubrieron de fuego. Inuyasha tuvo que admitir que ya no se veía tan inútil pero no por ello lo diría en voz alta.

_ Apúrate anciano, que a este paso me haré casi tan viejo como tú.

_ Niño malcriado, lástima que no heredo el carácter de su padre, el gran InunoTaisho.

_ Como sea, debo aprender a dominar esta espada cuanto antes.

Llegar a la casa del anciano Totosai no fue difícil, Kirara era veloz, podía volar a pesar de no tener alas y el anciano Myoga aún recordaba cómo llegar, lo cual era de admirar considerando su edad y el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que visitó al herrero. Lo complicado fue tratar con el anciano Totosai.

_ No te puedo ayudar, eres demasiado débil.

Otro problema, si en un principio no podía cargar la espada por pesada, en ese momento no podía hacer que dejara ese aspecto de espada vieja y oxidada. Si lo había logrado en una ocasión no entendía porque no podía hacerlo nuevamente.

No podía dejar aquella lucha, se lo debía a Kikyou, era lo menos que podía hacer después de no haber podido protegerla como había prometido. Recobrar el orgullo perdido. Vencer a Naraku no era una opción, era una obligación.

Si el anciano Totosai no lo quería entrenar ni contarle los secretos de su espada, él los descubriría por su propia cuenta, le demostraría que no era débil como le había dicho. Y lo más importante, que merecía ser el portador de Colmillo de Acero, que su padre no se había equivocado al elegirlo.

El brillo de la perla que había logrado arrebatarle a Naraku llamó su atención. Era solo un fragmento, uno pequeño, lo tenía claro pero también que le podía servir. Sus poderes no se compararían con los que tendría si estuviera completa pero no podía quejarse.

Colocó el fragmento sobre el mango de su espada logrando que el tamaño de esta creciera. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que tenía razón, con un fragmento bastaba, se haría fuerte por sus propios medios. Además, al usar esa perla se sentía más cerca de Kikyou, aunque ella físicamente no se encontrara junto a él.

_ Eso es asombroso amo Inuyasha_ le dijo el anciano Myoga quien acababa de llegar y se encontraba sobre su hombro. Al ser una pulga era difícil localizarlo.

_ Sigo pensando que es débil. Es una pena que haya sido él y no el amo Sesshomaru quien heredara la espada.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la cabeza del anciano quedara llena de chichones, todos ellos cortesía de Inuyasha Aquellas palabras no le habían agradado en lo más mínimo, menos el que lo compararan con su hermano mayor.

_ Soy el que tiene la espada y el único que ha logrado cambiarle su apariencia de espada vieja y oxidada.

Después de decir esa palabra, Inuyasha se había retirado. Con sus nuevas armas él pelearía sus propias batallas. Y poco después encontró su primer desafío, un demonio. No tenía la apariencia de ser fuerte pero no se encontraba en condiciones de rechazar una batalla.

Empuño su espada, la cual aún conservaba su tamaño por la perla de Shikon. Era difícil cargarla pero el poder de esta era impresionable. Además de que consideraba que esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para controlarla.

_ Kanna_ dijo la mujer demonio_ ¿es él quien posee el fragmento?

_ Sí_ respondió la pequeña que acababa de llegar_ está en su espada.

_ Entrégamelo hibrido.

_ Jamás le entregaré el fragmento a alguien que comparte el repulsivo olor de Naraku.

_ Eso no te importa perro asqueroso, con solo entregarme ese fragmento será suficiente.

_ Primero tendrán que matarme.

La primera en atacar fue Kagura, usando una ráfaga de viento lo hizo retroceder. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro al ver como Inuyasha perdía el equilibrio.

_ Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé.

_ No cuentes con ello ¡Viento cortante!

Aquel ataque no fue tan poderoso como hubiera deseado pero fue suficiente para desestabilizar a las extensiones de Naraku. Kanna sostuvo el espejo con fuerza, tratando de que no se rompiera.

_ Así que el perro resultó no ser un cachorrito después de todo. Lastima para ti que no será suficiente.

Con un movimiento del abanico de Kagura varios árboles cayeron y aunque Inuyasha tropezó, él no cayó al suelo ni soltó su espada. De hecho estaba listo para un nuevo ataque.

_ Viento cortante.

El ataque de Inuyasha fue rechazado por el espejo de Kanna y regresado a Inuyasha ¿Ser vencido por su propia técnica? Eso era demasiado humillante como para permitirlo. No tenía ni idea de dónde provenían aquellas mujeres pero sí que acabaría con ambas.

_ Danza de las cuchillas.

Colocando la espada frente a él, Inuyasha logró detener el ataque. "Aquello se estaba volviendo interesante" pensó Inuyasha. Hace tiempo que no tenía una batalla así de interesante. Sin embargo seguía sin comprender como debía usar su espada y la razón por la que su padre se la había dejado su padre en herencia.

_ Danza de las cuchillas.

_ Viento cortante.

Ambos ataques chocaron hasta llegar a desaparecerse mutuamente. Inuyasha sonrío satisfecho, la perla verdaderamente había aumentado los poderes de su espada, aunque seguía siendo difícil cargarla y manejarla.

De repente Kagura tomó una pluma de su peinado y la lanzó al aire haciendo que esta aumentará de tamaño y le sirviera a ambas para dejar aquel lugar volando. El hanyou sonrío satisfecho al comprobar que aún poseía el fragmento de la perla. Su estomago rugió y le recordó que tenía un estómago que alimentar.

Encontró a ambos ancianos jugando a las cartas mientras a un lado se asaba algo de carne. No pidió permiso, solo tomó la porción más grande y en pocos minutos la había devorado. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de haberlo llegar hasta allí y no contarle los secretos de la espada.

Antes de que pudieran reclamarle subió sobre Kirara y salió a dar una vuelta, comenzaba a aburrirse y eso no le gustaba. Podría buscar a otros demonios para poder probar sus nuevas habilidades.

Encontrarse con Sesshomaru no era su intención pero ya que lo había hecho no lo evitaría. Tenía a Colmillo de Acero y quería lucirla. No le importaba lo temible que era su medio hermano, solo pensaba en derrotarlo.

No contaba con que tenía una nueva espada ni con la gran cantidad demoníaca que esta poseía. Si la vez anterior había dejado el cementerio de su padre antes de que el enfrentamiento acabara no fue por cobardía sino porque necesitaba de una espada que estuviera a su altura.

Tenía a Colmillo sagrado pero no estaba feliz al tener una espada que no cortara, no la considerara digna de él. Al poco rato un pequeño demonio hizo acto de aparición. Llevaba un báculo de dos cabezas y no se veía nada fuerte.

La energía espiritual de esa espada era demasiado oscura, había sido forjada con un colmillo de uno de los demonios más oscuros y con el que Inuyasha se había enfrentado anteriormente y del que no tenía buenos recuerdos.

Sus espadas chocaron provocando un fuerte chasquido. Ambas espadas poseían un gran poder pero era Sesshomaru quien tenía la ventaja… y quien resultó vencedor de aquella batalla. Colmillo de Acero sería su espada de no ser porque la misma lo había rechazado.

_ Te entrenare_ le dijo el anciano Totosai ¿qué le hizo cambiar de opinión? Probablemente nunca lo sabría.


	10. Locura

Este capítulo se encuentra inspirado en La Tragedia de la Cepa en el Castillo de Gakupo. Recomiendo que la escuchen aunque no es necesario para entender este capítulo.

Gracias a todos los que leen este fic y también a quienes comentan. Sin ustedes el fic no sería lo mismo. Como ya saben cualquier personaje que reconozcan y el manga Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo tomo prestado sus personajes con motivo de entreneimiento.

**Capítulo 10: Locura**

La deseaba, desde hace mucho lo hacía, incluso desde antes de que su actual existencia diera inicio. Ese deseo había llevado a Onigumo a vender su propia alma a cientos de demonios, aunque esta ya se encontraba corrompida. Y ella ignoraba lo que en él había provocado. Para ella solo existía ese hanyou al que llamaban Inuyasha.

Deseaba poder destruirla, teñir su cabello negro del color carmín y que su rostro s viera sumido en el más profundo terror. Verla sumisa ante él. No deseaba compartirla y por ello había ideado aquel plan. Apoderarse de la perla de Shikon y de la sacerdotisa que la custodiaba. Deseaba ser el dueño de todo.

Inuyasha era lo que lo separaba de ver realizados sus objetivos e irónicamente la clave para lograrlos, mientras permanecieran juntos no podría acercarse a ella, destruirla. Pero era precisamente la forma más precisa de herir su orgullo de mujer, la traición puede cambiar a una mujer. El amor que se tenían causaría su perdición. Así podría contemplar su rostro desfigurado por la miseria y el terror.

No sería así por mucho, a él también lo destruiría. Contaminaría su alma de demonio con el sentimiento de traición. Su plan no tenía fallos, ambos se destruirían mutuamente y estaría allí para observarlo ¡Qué forma tan hermosa de morir! Ese era el final que consideraba digno para esa historia de amor. Aquellos dos le causaban nauseas.

O al menos eso pensaba, nunca imaginó que algo así llegará a suceder, que volvería a verla con vida, acompañada de otro hombre. Él también lo pagaría. Tenía el fragmento más grande de la perla de Shikon, nadie podría con él. Asesinarlo no sería tan sencillo, por no decir imposible.

Todo el poder que había conseguido, toda la grandeza de la que era dueño, todo eso era sencillamente maravilloso. Podría ser un hanyou como ese tal Inuyasha pero se consideraba en un nivel superior al que ellos tenían.

El corazón de Onigumo deseaba poseerla, ser su dueño en todos los sentidos y su cuerpo, sus otras partes rechazaban esa idea. Naraku era un demonio que despreciaba a los humanos pero una parte amaba a una, a su enfermiza manera, impregnada por la locura característica del más cruel de los demonios, una locura que solo un humano podía sentir. Realmente lo despreciaba y mucho.

Era irónico el que hiciera un pacto de esa naturaleza con alguien así pero era necesario para poder realizar sus planes. Además era tan fácil de manipular, la ambición sería la perdición de ese hombre. Y Naraku sería el demonio más poderoso. Pero coincidían en algo, el deseo por ver a una Kikyou devastada y mentalmente inestable. Los demonios que lo formaban clamaban por sangre y por venganza hacia una sacerdotisa que había exterminado a muchos de ellos.

Ver la perla de Shikon corrompida lo había llenado de satisfacción como pocas cosas lo habían hecho. Pero no era suficiente, aquello no era comparable con la mirada de Kikyou manchada por el odio y el dolor. Como aquella vez que la hirió de muerte pretendiendo ser Inuyasha.

Era placentero hacerla sufrir, destruir todo lo que la mantenía viva y hacer pedazos su cordura. Su camino había estado teñido de sangre desde el principio, él se encargaría de aumentar la intensidad de este. Encerrarla en un mundo de sufrimiento y locura, ese sería el destino de esa mujer.

Sus planes no habían resultado como lo esperaba, pero eso lejos de ser un obstáculo era algo que prefería llamar una oportunidad. Cortaría sus alas para que no pudiera volar, sus piernas para que no pudiera escapar, haría de su vida un infierno. Y verla morir entre sus brazos sería el final perfecto. Esta vez no planeaba fallar.

Como había disfrutado haberle causado aquella herida. El dejarla viva solo para que su alma pudiera llenarse de odio y resentimiento, sin ninguna posibilidad de salvarse a sí misma. El dolor y la decepción que se dibujaron en su rostro se le antojaron hermosos, incluso para tratándose de una despreciable humana, era lo que quería ver al formarse Naraku, la razón de la existencia del mismo.

Seguía sin ser suficiente, no quería lastimarla, quería destruirla. Encontrar a Inuyasha y hacerle pagar por tomar lo que consideraba suyo. Él era quien había conseguido su amor, quien había intentado arrebatarle a Kikyou. A ambos quería verlos sumidos en la más oscura y profunda desesperación.

¿En serio creyeron que podrían ser felices? ¿Pensaron que tendrían una vida normal? Que ilusos habían sido al atreverse a desafiarlo, tomar lo que consideraba suyo y de nadie más. Estaba sediento de sangre y nada le impediría tomarla. Él movería todas las piezas, crearía extensiones y a todos sumergiría en un engaño. Todo estaría bajo su control y ella su más valiosa posesión, a la que manejaría a su antojo.

Hasta verla destruida, hasta que nada quedara de ella. Una vez había fallado, dos no. Sería difícil pero aún conservaba algunas cartas a su favor. Faltaba poco para que los suelos se vieran contaminados con la mayor lluvia de sangre en la historia.

Era ella quién había iniciado todo aquello. Como sacerdotisa destruyó a muchos demonios, lo había desafiado, era ella quien custodiaba la perla y probablemente la única capaz de corromper su energía espiritual. Le había dado refugio a Onigumo provocando el deseo en este, salvándolo del castigo que le esperaban por sus pecados. Todo era culpa de ella y su imprudencia, ese era su castigo por ser demasiado benevolente.

Como mujer se había enamorado de Inuyasha. Lo había rechazado y se había opuesto a su voluntad. La haría pagar por ello, convirtiéndola en parte de su colección, destruyéndola hasta reducirla a cenizas.

Ignoró a Onigumo y provocó que este vendiera su alma. Lo había ilusionado en vano y por eso merecía sufrir. Ahora, como Naraku se cobraría esas y otras ofensas. Tomaría su lugar como el más poderoso de los demonios.

Ese hanyou también lo pagaría. Borraría a Inuyasha de este mundo, para siempre. Sufriría lo mismo que Kikyou. Pagaría por pretender ser más de lo que se le estaba permitido a un hibrido y casi arruinar sus planes. La perla de Shikon no debería ser purificada, al contrario, debería ser corrompida por el odio para que pueda brindarle sus poderes para sus más oscuros y destructivos propósitos.

Ella se había atrevido a contradecirlo y se encargaría de hacérselo pagar. Como a un cachorro le enseñaría a obedecerlo, haría pedazos su voluntad, la alejaría de todos aquellos con los que compartía un vínculo especial. Porque ella le pertenecía desde el momento en que la marcó como parte de su propiedad.

No había tenido éxito en sus planes, la sacerdotisa había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y la perla había sido fragmentada. Era solo un fragmento el que le faltaba para poder ver cumplido su mayor deseo, solo un pequeño fragmento y sin embargo nada podría hacer sin él.

Había enviado a dos extensiones a buscarlo. Mientras tuviera a alguien a quien manipular evitaría cualquier tipo de trabajo aunque eso representara el riesgo de ser traicionado. Pobre de aquel incauto que se atreviera a hacerlo, no tendría piedad con nadie.

La energía espiritual maligna que brotaba de aquella perla le recordaba que no había perdido, que él le arrebató a Inuyasha lo que nunca debió tener. Estaba tan cerca de ver realizados todos sus objetivos. Si tan solo pudiera deshacerse del corazón humano de Onigumo, esa parte que lo hacía desear a Kikyou. Tener sentimientos contradictorios como poseerla y destruirla, causarle el mayor de los tormentos y hacer de sus días una pesadilla. Ansiaba tanto verla mentalmente inestable.

Aquel monje había interferido en sus planes y lo hizo pagar. Colocó una maldición sobre él y toda su familia. Estaba cansado de todos aquellos que se interponían en su camino. Ver a Kikyou fue un contratiempo en sus planes y estaba seguro de que ese monje era el responsable.

Y sin embargo era una oportunidad. Podría seguir destruyéndola, hacerla sumirse en la más profunda desesperación. Hacer de su existencia un infierno hasta el día de su muerte. Tomarla a su antojo, porque ella le pertenecía.

Mataría a todo aquel que intentara tomarla. Bañándolo en su propia sangre le haría comprender su error. No tendría compasión con nadie, destruiría aldeas enteras si eso intervenía en sus planes, ser el más poderoso era lo único que le importaba, el resto carecía de importancia.

Teñir el cabello de Kikyou de sangre, robarle la libertad y hacer de ella la pieza más importante de su colección. Desearía morir pero solo él podría decir cuando eso sucedería. Ser su dueño, alejarla de todos los que la querían.

No había destruido su aldea, no todavía. Primero debería completar la perla de Shikon, si Kikyou no estaba allí para presenciarlo carecía de importancia, era solo una aldea más de las muchas que destruiría. Encontrarla fue difícil pero después de crear a Kanna aquella tarea se volvió relativamente sencilla. Ella era la nada por lo que carecía del olor característico de sus futuras extensiones. Con su espejo podría verlo todo sin necesidad de estar presente. Sus extensiones no lo hacían más débil, al contrario, le daban más armas para ganar esa batalla.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus planes se vieran realizados. Para poder ser el más fuerte, para ver realizados todos sus deseos, debería acabar con todos los obstáculos en su camino. La perla de Shikon era solo el comienzo.


	11. Las sombras del Pasado

Disclaimer: Como he dicho Inuyasha no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes por motivo de entretenimiento.

Importante leer notas finales.

**Capítulo 11: Las Sombras del pasado**

Los rumores habían llegado hasta Inuyasha, el saber que existía una probabilidad de que Kikyou continuara con vida le había dado nuevas fuerzas ¿Cuántas veces había pedido por ello? Había perdido la cuenta. Ya dominaba su espada. Sus esfuerzos habían dado fruto, incluso el anciano Totosai había admitido sus avances esto a su manera.

Aquel día el anciano Totosai le había dicho que le faltaba una nueva prueba y que aún no se encontraba listo para enfrentarse a Naraku. Aquello lo hizo enojar, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era poder confirmar los rumores sobre Kikyou pero para ello primero debería eliminar a Naraku. Debía hacerlo porque había prometido protegerla.

_ Inuyasha_ le llamó el anciano Myoga_ es hora de irnos.

El anciano Totosai le había dicho que su espada era capaz de hacer grandes cosas y poseedora de grandes poderes, los cuales él no había logrado desarrollar aún. Aquello no lo convencía del todo. Si bien ya no la veía inútil como al principio, seguía sin ver aquello de lo que el herrero tanto hablaba.

_ Tu espada tiene la capacidad de aprender nuevas técnicas, es hora de que aproveches esa habilidad.

Para Inuyasha era molesto no saber a dónde lo estaban llevando. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a Kikyou, desde la vez que tuvo aquel enfrentamiento con Naraku. Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite. Como odiaba a ese sujeto.

Fue una sorpresa para él encontrarse nuevamente en ese lugar, de todos los lugares no imaginó que sería en la tumba de su padre. Después de tomar su espada no creyó volver a aquel sitio. Sus recuerdos allí no eran los mejores, tuvo un enfrentamiento con Sesshomaru. Desde que era pequeño lo recordaba así. A veces creía que su hermano lo odiaba por el mero hecho de existir, aunque eso era algo que no le interesaba.

Desde pequeño tuvo que aprender a valérselas solo, luchando para conseguir respeto y poder sobrevivir en un mundo en el que no había lugar para los híbridos, o al menos así fue hasta conocer a Kikyou.

Varias veces salieron de viaje, el cuidándola y ella cumpliendo con su deber de sacerdotisa. A su lado se sentía parecido a cuando su madre aún vivía y aún estaba a su lado, el amor que sentía por ellas era de manera diferente, porque a Kikyou la amaba de la misma manera en la que un hombre ama a una mujer.

_ Márchense de aquí_ escuchó como decían_ ninguno puede estar aquí.

_ ¿Qué se supone que buscamos?

_ Si logra derrotarlo podrá obtener un nuevo poder para colmillo de Acero.

_ Debe estar de broma.

_ No es ninguna broma, colmillo de acero puede aprender cualquier técnica de los demonios a los que vence. Además no tenemos otra alternativa.

_ En este lugar no hay espacio para los vivos, su presencia profana este lugar.

_ Es la tumba de mi padre.

_ Ya una vez viniste aquí, nunca debiste regresar.

Para Inuyasha no fue difícil cortar ese demonio a pesar de la lluvia de diamantes que Hosenki dejó caer sobre él. Su espada, colmillo de acero era una de las espadas más poderosas y también uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de su padre, a quien nunca pudo conocer pero de quien escuchó grandes cosas y a quien deseaba superar junto a su medio hermano Sessomaru.

Nunca imaginó que pudiera probar la nueva habilidad de colmillo de acero tan pronto ni la forma en que acabaría. Aquel enfrentamiento. Tal vez su error fue confiar demasiado en su espada o subestimar a su enemigo.

Nuevamente Naraku había enviado a una de sus extensiones, un demonio llamado Goshinki quien también deseaba poder apoderarse del fragmento que él poseía, a quien le habían ordenado que lo hiciera.

Colmillo de Acero se rompió y su sangre demoníaca hubiera tomado el control de Inuyasha pero las circunstancias esta vez estuvieron a su favor, de repetirse sería demasiado peligroso. Eso sin contar la participación de Sesshomaru quien se encargó de exterminar al demonio.

_ Quiero el colmillo de este demonio_ había dicho Sasshomaru antes de desaparecer.

Mientras Kikyou y Kaede conversaban el monje Miyatsu buscaba formas de controlar el agujero negro de su mano. No había podido borrarlo pero si reducir el daño, incluso usarlo como una arma.

Había visto a varias aldeanas hermosas e incluso ya le había preguntada a varias si deseaban tener un hijo suyo. También ya había conseguido un lugar en donde pasar la noche… es decir un lugar que necesitaba de un exorcismo y él como monje debería ayudar, en especial cuando se trataba de dinero o hermosas jovencitas.

Cuando sintió una energía demoníaca supo que realmente había un demonio cerca. Era el momento adecuado para poner en acción el nuevo agujero negro. Eso le serviría hasta que pudiera acabar la maldición de su mano, cuando Naraku muriera.

Aquel enfrentamiento acabó con el demonio siendo absorbido por su agujero negro ¿A dónde había ido a parar? Era todo un misterio pero tampoco era como si realmente le importara.

Kikyou ya no deseaba sellar a Inuyasha en el árbol. Aquella noticia había sido una de las más hermosas que había recibido. Sentía como si le hubieran devuelto algo que había perdido hace mucho y que por mucho tiempo había buscado.

Tenía una razón más para buscar la perla de Shikon, reunir sus fragmentos y purificarlas. Había causado tantas desgracias que solo deseaba terminar con ella cuantos antes. En momentos como ese era cuando anhelaba tener una vida normal. Pero siempre terminaba rechazando esos pensamientos, no podía permitírselos cuando necesitaban de ella.

_ Kaede_ le dijo Kikyou_ hay algo que quiero que tengas.

_ ¿Qué es onee ₋ sama?

_ Una flecha sagrada_ le dijo Kikyou a la vez que colocaba una flecha en la espalda de su hermana menor_ es una flecha especial, úsala con cuidado. No mata pero si sella a los demonios hasta que la persona que la usó decida liberarlo.

_ Onee ₋ sama…

_ Debo marcharme nuevamente pero confío en que protegerás a esta aldea, como has estado haciendo hasta ahora.

_ ¿Regresarás?

_ Lo prometo, Kaede, cuidate.

_ ¿Nos vamos? _ preguntó el monje Miyatsu quien acababa de llegar, lucía tranquilo, algo extraño tomando en cuenta que había exterminado a un demonio problemático.

_ Sí monje Miyatsu, en unos minutos.

_ Bella señorita ¿quisiera tener un hijo conmigo?

_ Es una niña_ le dijo Kikyou alarmada, sorprendida por las palabras de aquel monje libidinoso.

_ En unos años, cuando ya sea una mujer.

_ Mejor nos vamos ahora_ le dijo Kikyou a la vez que se llevaba al monje a rastras del lugar.

Normalmente era una mujer calmada pero su hermana era diferente. Si se trataba de su hermana era diferente, por mucho tiempo ella había sido su única familia.

…

Notas Finales:

Lamento haber demorado tanto con este capítulo, entre exámenes, tareas y giras no he tenido ni el tiempo ni la inspiración para continuar, de verás. Siento que este capítulo no cumpla con las expectativas pero de verás he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo u.u Para los siguientes capítulos tardaré en actualizar, quiero presentar un buen fic. Ya falta poco para que termine aunque tal vez lo alargue un poco con "capítulos de relleno" mostrando diferentes facetas de esta relación, los cuales están entrelazados con el fic.

Agradezco a quienes leen y también a quienes han comentado este fic ¡Arigatou! :3 espero no decepcionarlos con este o con los próximos capítulos.


	12. Vidas Diferentes

Disclaimer: Tanto el anime como el manga de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, Alendarkstar solo se divierte escribiendo sobre sus personajes.

Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo es AU, puede ser saltado si se desea, como el título del fic lo indica muestra diferentes posibilidades de lo que pudo ser la relación de Inuyasha y Kikyou. Son solo posibilidades, espero que lo disfruten y gracias por leer.

**Capítulo 12: Vidas diferentes**

Sus dedos golpeaban de manera frenética aquella madera, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese sitio pero si tenía claro algo, deseaba irse cuanto antes.

Allí se encontraba Kouga, quien también se encontraba impaciente. Odiaba verlo pero más el tenerlo frente a él y no poder golpearlo. Ambos esperaban a que llegara la directora y les indicara cuál sería el castigo de ambos.

No era la primera vez que se encontraban allí ni siquiera la primera vez que se peleaban, desde el día en que se habían conocido se convirtieron en rivales y nació una gran enemistad.

_ Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes_ le dijo la directora cuando hubo entrado_ en todos los años que tengo como directora, ustedes dos son los estudiantes que más veces han visitado este lugar y no precisamente por buenas razones.

_ Eso mismo dijo la vez anterior.

_ Los dos recibirán un severo castigo, Kouga será encargado de ayudar en el club de Lucha e Inuyasha en el de Arquería.

_ ¿QUÉ? _ gritaron los dos al unísono.

_ Si esto se vuelve a repetir ambos serán expulsados, estoy cansado de la actitud infantil de ambos. Ya conocen su castigo, márchense ahora mismo.

Para sorpresa de Inuyasha fue Sesshomaru quien lo llevó hasta el lugar de reunión del club de arquería. Prefirió mantenerse callado, nunca había tenido una buena relación con su medio hermano y en esa ocasión se veía más serio de lo usual.

Si bien su padre lo pudo haber llevado le había dicho que no estaba demasiado ocupado, aunque él sospechaba que esto era un castigo más que una forma de mejorar la relación que tenía con su hermano mayor.

_ ¡Hola Inuyasha sempai! _ había gritado una pequeña niña desde la parte del asiento del carro.

_ Hola Rin_ le devolvió el saludo_ ¿Por qué tan feliz?

_ Sesshomaru sama dijo que iríamos al parque de diversiones junto a la señorita Kagome.

_ Pero llegaremos tarde por culpa del tonto de Inuyasha que no puede dejar de meterse en problemas.

_ ¿Qué hizo este vez Inuyasha sempai?

_ Yo no hice nada, fue culpa del lobo apestoso de Kouga.

_ Eso es lo que siempre dices_ respondió Sesshomaru con fastidio_ no me importa lo que hagas ni lo que dejes de hacer pero si me niego pueden quitarme mi vehículo.

_ Para mí es suficiente castigo con que me acompañes_ respondió Inuyasha mientras cubría su rostro notablemente molesto_ apuesto que quien dirige el club de arquería debe ser detestable.

_ Pues espero que lo sea.

Inuyasha volvió a cubrir su rostro en un gesto de fastidio, ignorando la respuesta de su hermano mayor. Lo último que deseaba era participar en un club deportivo y menos cuando se trataba de un castigo. Durante el resto del camino Inuyasha continuó murmurando y quejándose pero principalmente maldiciendo a Kouga.

_ Ya llegamos_ le dijo Sesshomaru a su hermano a la vez que lo bajaba a patadas del vehículo y antes de que este pudiera responder se había alejado del lugar a toda velocidad.

_ Tú debes ser mi nuevo asistente_ escuchó cómo lo llamaban.

Al voltear se encontró con una mujer, la líder del grupo de arquería. No era como esperaba pero no por ello dejaba de resultarse molesta. Lo único que deseaba era acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

_ Sí, terminemos con esto cuanto antes.

_ Solo sígueme, te toca limpiar los arcos y con eso será suficiente por hoy, solo no estorbes.

A pesar de la prisa que tenía Inuyasha por retirarse de allí no había limpiado muchos arcos. Su atención se encontraba principalmente puesta en aquella mujer, la que lo había recibido.

Rápidamente desvió la mirada. Estaba castigado y lo último que deseaba era estar allí. Hacer amigos no estaba en sus planes, de momento solo pensaba en cómo vengarse de Kouga y hacerle pagar por el castigo recibido.

_ Deberías tener más cuidado_ le regañó Kikyou_ de no prestar atención podrás lastimar a alguien.

_ Ni que fuera tan difícil manejar un arco.

La mujer de cabellos negros tomó uno de los arcos y apuntó hacia el objetivo más lejano, dando de lleno en el mismo. Aquello sorprendió a Inuyasha pero era algo que no diría en voz alta.

_ Inténtalo tú ahora.

_ Será sencillo.

_ Me gustaría verlo.

Cuando Inuyasha tomó el arco no lo hizo tan bien como Kikyou, si había logrado sujetar el mismo e incluso lanzar la flecha pero esta llegó muy lejos del objetivo. La flecha desapareció y ninguno pudo localizarlo.

_ Señorita Kikyou_ escuchó como la llamaban_ podría venir un momento, necesito ayuda con la dirección.

_ En seguida voy.

"Así que Kikyou" pensó Inuyasha mientras la observaba retirarse. Tal vez sería muy apresurado de su parte pero había en esa mujer algo que llamaba su atención. Tal vez la conoció en otra vida o solo era imaginaciones suyas.

Aquel día Kikyou acompañó a su hermana al parque. Era una costumbre que tenían desde pequeñas y que no deseaba ver interrumpida por más ocupada que pudiera estar. Y sin embargo no imaginó que aquel día cambiaría su vida.

Kaede era la más emocionada, no solo por poder salir con su hermana mayor a la que tanto admiraba sino también porque se encontraría con sus mejores amigos.

Para Kikyou fue una sorpresa ver a Inuyasha en el parque. Aquel día no tenía castigo, más al ver como Kaede corría hasta donde este se encontraba ¿acaso lo conocía? Le extrañaba que no se lo hubiera contado.

_ ¡Hola Rin chan! _gritó la pequeña Kaede al encontrar a su amiga.

_ ¡Kaede chan! vamos con Kohaku, Sota y Shippo_ le dijo la pequeña Rin mientras se llevaba a Kaede de la mano.

_ Cuídense y pórtense bien_ le gritó Kikyou a lo lejos.

_ Sí, Kikyou sama_ respondieron las 2 niñas al unísono.

_ No esperaba verte fuera del club de Arquería.

_ Ni yo.

Ambos callaron. Ninguno sabía que decir y el silencio comenzaba a volverse incómodo. No esperaba verlo fuera del grupo de arquería. No le molestaba estar con aquel joven, solo se le hacía difícil tratar con él.

_ No sabía que tenías a un hermana_ comentó Kikyou despreocupadamente.

_ Rin no es mi hermana pero sí parte de la familia. Cuando sus padres murieron el idiota de mi hermano la adopto.

Inuyasha no sabía porque podía hablar con tanta naturalidad con Kikyou pero tampoco le importaba. Poco antes se había sentido incómodo al no tener que decir pero ahora las palabras parecían fluir por sí solas.

_ Espero que a la esposa de tu hermano no le haya molestado.

_ No me imagino a mi hermano casado, pobre de quien se case con él, ha cambiado desde que está al cuidado de Rin pero sigue siendo un idiota sin remedio.

_ Según tengo entendido no permiten que un hombre soltero cuide de una niña.

_ Es por eso que Kagome tuvo que ayudarlo, dijo que era su prometida.

_ ¿Es la hermana de Sota?

_ Creo que sí, no estoy seguro.

_ No me extraña, es demasiado ruidosa pero es una buena persona, ella toma clases ocasionalmente. También es mi prima.

Volvieron a callar. Habían agotado aquel tema y no sabían que decir. Sin embargo esta vez el silencio era menos incómodo. Entenderse comenzaba a ser más sencillo. Inuyasha comenzaba a pensar, que aquel castigo no había sido tan malo realmente y que quizás debiera considerar el perdonar a Kouga, pero eso era solo una probabilidad, algo muy remoto.

_ ¿Desde cuándo te dedicas a la arquería?

_ Desde pequeña, en la antigüedad en mi familia habían varias sacerdotisas, mi abuela Midoriko me enseñó todo lo que sé.

_ Mi padre Inu no Taisho me enseñó a manejar la espada pero dejó de hacerlo hace poco, dice que no debo usarla para pelear con Kouga o con Sesshomaru.

_ Creo que estoy de acuerdo con tu padre, las espadas pueden ser peligrosas.

_ Como los arcos.

_ Cuando no se usan con cuidado_ agregó Kikyou divertida.

Al poco tiempo regresaron Kaede, Sota, Kohaku, Rin y Shippo, acompañados de Sango y Miroku. Ellos venían tomados de la mano tranquilamente o así era hasta que él quiso aprovecharse de la situación y metió mano donde no debía ganándose una cachetada por parte de su novia.

_ Se parece a Kagome_ comentó el pequeño Shippo cuando llegó.

_ No deberías decir esas cosas_ comentó Miroku a la vez que frotaba su mejilla colorada_ Kagome está acompañando a Sesshomaru.

_ Ella es mi prima_ comentó Kikyou con tranquilidad_ suelen decir que nos parecemos pero en personalidad somos muy diferentes.

_ Por cierto ¿quisiera tener un hijo mío?

Kikyou no tuvo oportunidad de negarse porque Sango había dejado colorada la otra mejilla del pervertido. En ese momento ella notó como Inuyasha había fruncido el ceño. En definitiva él no dejaba de sorprenderla desde el día en que lo había conocido.

_ ¿Paso mañana por ti?

_ A las 3_ agregó Kikyou.

_ ¿Qué haces? _ preguntó Kikyou curiosa.

_ Nada oneesama, solo pensaba_ respondió Kaede con aires soñadores.


	13. Pureza

Disclaimer: Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es lo único que me pertenece. Esta es una historia alternativa en la que Kikyou sobrevive. Espero la disfruten.

…**. **

**Capítulo 13: Pureza**

Inuyasha nuevamente había desaparecido pero esta vez lo hizo en compañía de Kirara. Cuando sintió aquella presencia cerca no pudo evitar ir en su búsqueda. No pidió permiso, no era su estilo, no quería perder tiempo. Saldría en su búsqueda y cuando obtuviera lo que deseaba regresaría, no podía olvidarse de su principal objetivo, Naraku ya había hecho demasiado daño.

Su vida había cambiado tanto en ese tiempo. Había vivido por más de cien años pero en menos de una década esta había dado un giro de 360°. Aquello era un tiempo demasiado corto para un demonio, para alguien que había vivido tantos años, décadas, incluso siglos…

Y él, a pesar de ser un hibrido, no era diferente. La sangre demoníaca corría con fuerza a través de sus venas, no era algo que pudiera ocultar o negar. Era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso y sin embargo llegó a desear cambiar.

Conoció a Kikyou, la mujer que le había enseñado a amar y que había perdido de una manera trágica. Hicieron tantos planes, crearon tantos sueños pero cayeron en una trampa, no confiaron el uno en el otro.

Ella estaba viva, lo sabía y anhelaba tanto poder encontrarla ¿Todavía tenían una oportunidad? Quería creer que así era, que la historia de ambos no había terminado. Pero para ello primero debía acabar con Naraku, la perla de Shikon debía ser purificada.

Quizás se habían apresurado demasiado y pagaban las consecuencias de ello. Para él el tiempo era relativo, no tenía ninguna prisa y sin embargo estaba seguro de querer estar junto a Kikyou. Podría tener más de cien años pero seguía siendo un adolescente, era su primer amor y él siempre había sido impulsivo.

Era más poderoso que antes. Tenía la legendaria espada Colmillo de Acero, herencia de su padre y una de las mejores. Sesshomaru había deseado apoderarse de ella pero al final fue él quien la obtuvo.

Manejarla había sido difícil, adquirir nuevos poderes era todo un desafío. Cada día se hacía más fuerte y eso le gustaba. Cada vez estaba más cerca de su objetivo, podría superar a Sesshomaru y a su padre, nunca más permitiría que alguien se burlara de él y protegería a todas esas personas importantes para él, no quería perder a nadie nuevamente.

Había cambiado tanto pero seguía siendo el mismo. Quizás solo había mejorado, tanto cambió desde el momento en que conoció a Kikyou, cuando la perla de Shikon apareció en su vida. La pureza de esta lo había llevado a conocer el amor, la parte corrupta lo que era el odio y el sufrimiento. Desearía que nunca hubiera existido pero nunca se arrepentiría de haber conocido a Kikyou, sentimientos contradictorios, demasiado confusos como para tratar de racionalizarlos.

Si todo aquello había sido demasiado rápido ¿qué importaba? ¿Acaso aquello hacía que perdiera valor? Lo dudaba. Si estaban juntos eso era lo de menos. Además a él le gustaban los desafíos, de lo contrario sería aburrido.

_ Descansa Kirara_ le dijo Inuyasha_ comeremos algo y continuaremos.

Kirara era otro cambio en su vida. Al principio solo la vio como una molestia, una pequeña gata indefensa. Y sin embargo ahora la reconocía como a una aliada, juntos habían recorrido grandes distancias, más que una mascota era compañera de viajes.

Al aterrizar Kirara regresó a ser una pequeña gatita y el fuego que envolvía sus patas desapareció. Descansarían un rato y luego seguirían con su búsqueda. Tenía prisa pero no quería agotar a Kirara, se lo debía, después de todo la había usado para sus entrenamientos y por su culpa casi queda calva.

…

Para Kikyou no era sencillo despedirse de su hermana Kaede. Solían viajar juntas y pocas veces se separaban. Además tenía un presentimiento, desde que había perdido la perla de Shikon no podía evitar sentir ese extraño sentimiento. Solo ella podía purificar la perla y era su deber hacerlo.

El monje Miyatsu la acompañaría y eso tranquilizaba a Kaede, una vez creyó muerta a su hermana, no quería repetir esa experiencia. Sabía que su hermana debía continuar con esa búsqueda y por eso trataba de ser fuerte, para darle ánimos a su hermana y no ser una carga.

La estadía del monje Miyatsu era algo que no olvidarían fácilmente en esa aldea, en especial las mujeres. Y es que cómo olvidar al hombre que le había preguntado a todas las mujeres que encontraba, si estaba dispuesta a tener un hijo suyo.

Kikyou no pudo evitar pensar en cómo su vida había cambiado. Quizás ella no viviría tanto tiempo como un demonio, tal vez aún le faltaba mucho por vivir pero no por ello era menos madura. Desde que conoció a Inuyasha su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados. Había hecho lo que consideró imposible, se había enamorado. Una mujer que no creía en el amor, que vivía solo para ser una sacerdotisa, ella pudo experimentar lo que era ese sentimiento.

La perla de Shikon cambió de manera extrema su vida. Si bien estaba acostumbrada al peligro este aumentó cuando se convirtió en la guardiana de la perla. Muchos la querían y ella debía evitar que la obtuvieran. Fue la perla la que la llevó con Inuyasha y eso era lo único que hacía que valiera la pena.

El monje Miyatsu era una tragedia, no podía negarlo, nunca había conocido a un hombre tan pervertido como él y sin embargo no podía dejar de considerarlo un amigo. Ambos habían sido víctimas de Naraku y él había salvado su vida, estaba en deuda con ese hombre.

Pero también tenía sus cualidades. Como el valor. Cuando se trataba de cumplir con su deber. No dudaba a la hora de enfrentarse a demonios o si la vida de alguien peligraba. Era optimista y había hecho de su nombre una leyenda.

Sí, su vida había cambiado, de tantas maneras que le resultaba difícil definirlas. No podría decir que se arrepentía de lo vivido. El final estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, para bien o para mal pronto terminaría aquello.

_ Detengamos un momento, por aquí hay una aldea cerca, seguro encontraremos una mansión donde descansar… quiero decir… exorcizar.

_ ¿Ese no es un comportamiento poco adecuado para un monje?

_ No sé de qué habla, yo solo soy un humilde monje que viaja por el mundo ayudando a quien lo necesite y hablando de problemas, pero cambiando de tema ¿lo sentiste?

_ Sí_ respondió Kikyou a la vez que dirigía su mano hasta sus flechas_ está cerca pero no siento ninguna energía maligna en él ¿Podrías dejarme un minuto a solas?

_ Mientras iré a buscar un lugar que exorcizar y bellas jovencitas a las que enseñar lo que es amar.

El buscar las casas más lujosas e inventar que están poseídas por una presencia demoníaca era una costumbre común en el monje Miyatsu, casi tan habitual como el pedirle un heredero a toda mujer que se cruzara en su camino. Kikyou no lo apoyaba pero prefería no decir nada, en ese momento otro pensamiento ocupaba su mente.

_ Deja de ocultarte_ había dicho después de varios minutos.

_ Como la primera vez.

_ Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

_ No creí que te volvería a ver.

_ Ni yo.

Inuyasha no era alguien calmado, nunca lo había sido y tampoco planeaba hacerlo. Corrió hasta Kikyou y la abrazó como deseaba hacer desde hace tiempo. Lo demás carecía de importancia cuando estaba con ella.

Al principio Kikyou dudó en corresponder el abrazo, su mente le decía que era peligroso, que podía ser una trampa pero su corazón quería sentirlo cerca, abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca de su lado. Nunca permitiría que alguien que no fuera él tocara uno solo de sus cabellos.

_ Lo siento_ le dijo Inuyasha.

_ No te sientas culpable Inuyasha, cuando acepte cuidar de la perla de Shikon asumí los riesgos que implicaba. No es tiempo de lamentarse, hay mucho por hacer.

_ Prometo estar a tu lado y protegerte, esta vez no te fallaré.

_ Creo que ya puedo purificar la perla. Gracias Inuyasha.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados por varios minutos. No necesitaban decir ninguna palabra para saber lo que el otro pensaba, solo permanecer allñi, juntos. Aquella tragedia los había separado, los pusieron uno en contra del otro pero no había borrado el sentimiento que los unía. Todavía existía una posibilidad para ambos.

El fragmento que Inuyasha tenía comenzó a brillar, ellos sabían lo que significaba. Había llegado el momento de actuar, la perla de Shikon debía ser purificada.


End file.
